Harry Potter and the Blood Risen Moon
by Silver85
Summary: Harry's searching for the Horcrux's on his quest to defeat Voldemort. Along the way his heart falls for Hermione but she is with Ron who is cheating on her. Will Harry lose to the beast inside or triumpt over evil. There will be a sequel.
1. Nothing Left

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Don't sue me 'cause I have nothing to give you.

Harry Potter and the Blood Risen Moon

Chapter 1- Nothing Left

It was close to the end of his stay at # 4 Private Drive. His uncle and cousin had been rather rough this time. They had him do all sorts of nasty chores. Mow the yard, trim the hedges, weed the gardens, polish the cars, and scrub the floors with his toothbrush (instead he used Dudley's), clean the gutters, change the oil, and other tiring jobs.

The intense work helped keep him busy. Not once had his mind traveled to the night Dumbledore died. Which he was glad to do the chores, they helped him forget. He would have gone insane if he thought about all the loved ones he had lost over the past few years. However, his stay was coming to end this week, and he would be forced to return to the wizarding world.

Lupin had been the only one to contact him. Saying that in 2 days he and a few order members would be by to pick him up. Grimmauld was still the orders HQ. Dumbledore had assigned a new secret keeper before he died, and Lupin was living there. Hermione and Ron were staying there as well. He had also been informed that Dobby was taking care of the house now.

It was raining that night as he slept. The sheets were wrapped wildly around his legs. He's head tossed to the side, he's eyes shut tightly. Horrid scenes played behind his eyes. Lightning struck and thunder roared. With a snap, Harry Potter jolted awake.

He rolled out of bed and threw on black sweats and a dark red T-shirt. "Hedwig, fly to Lupin." With a peck of her beak she flew out into the storm. He scrambled around his room, shrinking his things and putting them away inside his trunk. Once his room was cleaned of his personal items he shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage, placing them inside his pocket. Lightning lit up the sky highlighting his intense green eyes. He held his wand ready to go wake his uncle.

A crash sounded downstairs as Harry opened his door. Uncle Vernon bashed out of his room, face red from anger. Aunt Petunia followed behind him. A groan came from Dudley as he opened his door.

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK…" His yell was interrupted by a spell nearly hitting Harry, who dodged back into his bedroom.

He look to his uncle, "Run!" he yelled. He shot a stunning spell at the death eaters progressing up the stairs. Green lights mixed with red came at Harry. He retreated back into his bedroom to avoid getting hit. The first death eater reached the top.

He pointed his wand at Harry who had no cover at the moment. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," yelled Vernon. The death eater turned and Harry realized who it was as his long platinum hair swished behind him. Lucius raised his wand and smiled, "It won't be for long." Harry raised his wand and shot a stunning curse. Lucius fell as Vernon was engulfed in green light. He fell lifeless and Petunia's screams echoed through the hall.

Two death eaters joined Lucius stunned body. One turned to him and raised his wand. Harry rolled and disarmed him with a spell. The cloaked death eater growled and dived after his wand. The other eater raised her wand at Petunia and she soon joined her dead husband.

Harry put the unarmed death eater in a full body bind as Dudley shouted, "NO, MOM! DAD!" The last eater turned and smiled, "Foolish boy," pointing her wand at him.

"Leave him alone." Harry said his wand pointed at her. "Harry." Dudley whispered. His eyes widened and filled with tears as he was hit with green light just like his mom and dad, lying no more than 5 feet from their dead son.

Harry screamed in rage, as his only family lay dead. He sent a boil hex at her then rolled picking up Lucian's wand, pointing both at her. She laughed as she deflected his spell. He cast a shield charm with his wand, then cast another hex at her with the other. Red light reflected off his shield as he backed down the stairs, shooting hex's left and right. It wasn't safe to go out the front where the door had been blown off so he retreated to the back.

She followed him, with the evilest smile. And he realized who she was. "Bellatrix." He raised his wands all thoughts of retreat, fled his mind.

She smiled, "Potter." She cast another curse his way and he ducked out of the way throwing two of his own. Sweat had appeared on their foreheads as the circled each other in a duel to the death. She had his back to the back door and was gaining footing on him. He could stay and fight, but he would surely be killed. No he had to run, make it to London and hope he could find # 12 Grimmauld place.

He crashed through the glass door, a large gash forming on his forehead. His body was quickly soaked through and he could hear Bellatrix laughter behind him. A spell hit him in the leg and sent blood spattering the wet grass. He fell to his knees another spell ripping open his back. He rolled to his side and threw Lucian's wand, which hit her in the stomach going in a few inches. She cried in pain and he seized his chance. He sprinted to the fence and jumped it. The pain was intense as he ran through his neighbor's back yard. The fence behind him exploded, he didn't slow, leaping over the next one. He soon lost her and himself. Eventually finding a bus station. He had enough muggle money to get him close to London. The rest of the way he would have to walk.

People gave him strange looks as he limped into the station, his face, back and leg bleeding profusely.

"Sir, do you need help?" the desk clerk asked, worry evident on his face.

"I just need a ticket to get as close to London as possible. I'm afraid this is all I have." Harry said handing him the money. The clerk nodded and printed his ticket.

"Leaves in 20 minutes, you'll be 4 miles outside of London." he said handing the bloody boy the ticket. Harry smiled and thanked him before making his way to the bus. He had only a few minuets to spare as he found himself a seat. He quietly sat down and watched those around him for any small movements. A death eater may have followed him and would attack. Luckily he was clear as the bus began to move. He sighed and leaned back into the chair relaxing some, but not entirely.

The bus finally reached its destination: a small bus stop outside of the London streets. Harry found a bathroom and cleaned the blood from his face, then pushed his hair down to hide the gash and his scar. He pulled out a cloak, from his trunk still in his pocket, and resized it, pulling it on. He pulled up the hood then made his way out onto the streets. He stopped once to get directions to # 13 Grimmauld place. Slowly but surely he made his way to his inherited house. The sun had risen about 5 hours ago. It was now 9 a.m. He didn't know what he was going to do, but that house was the only place he felt safe.

He doubled around in hopes to lose any followers then made his way into the back. The door was locked; "_Alohamora_" and the door clicked open. The inside was dark and no one was up yet. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and made his way through the house. He quickly flattened himself against the wall as all three of them walked down the staircase and made their way into the kitchen. Harry quietly followed after, pleased to see his friends after so long, and that they were all right.

The kitchen table was full of breakfast as the three sat down and ate. Ron immediately grabbing a plate full and shoving eggs into his mouth. Dobby popped into the kitchen holding a newspaper.

"Master Lupin, Dobby bring you paper." Lupin smiled his thanks and took it, with a pop Dobby was gone again. Lupin took a sip of orange juice and quickly spit it out in a spray all over Hermione, while he read the header of the first page.

"Oh bloody hell." Lupin said. Hermione quickly took the paper from him and read it while Ron read over her shoulder.

"Oh no, Harry. Professor?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts and see what I can find out." He said standing and getting his robe, with a sad smile he apperaited.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulder as she began to cry. "He's fine, after all he's bloody Harry Potter. No worries love." he said. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron looked in Harry's direction. His eyes widen, while Harry stood still, afraid he'd been figured out. "Hermione, what's that?" He asked. Hermione looked to see a small pool of blood on the kitchen floor; more blood was dripping in it.

"Who's there?" She asked. His secret was out, so he pulled off the cloak and leaned against the wall, weak from all that had happened in the past few hours. "Harry, Oh my god" She said shoving herself off Ron and running to his side. Ron's face grew red with anger but was lost quickly. Hermione pulled him into a hug, but Harry cried out in pain as she squeezed his back to hard. "Your hurt." She said, worry and concern in her eyes, not to mention relief. Harry smiled weakly then collapsed against her small frame from the lose of blood.


	2. Getting Settled

Chapter 2- Getting settled

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bedroom in # 12 Grimmauld place. Hermione was asleep in a side chair. He sat up and rolled his shoulder, pleased that his back didn't hurt. Apparently he had been healed while he was unconscious. He quietly got out of bed and changed into clean clothes. Someone had resized his trunk and Hedwig's cage, where his owl now peaceful slept. The room was painted a dark red and his sheets were gold. A large oak desk was off to one side and a bookshelf was next to it. It was full of dark spell books and defense against the dark arts books. This room was intended to be his.

"You like?" Hermione asked waking up fully.

Harry smiled at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yea, it's very nice." He said. Hermione smiled back then blushed as she looked at his naked chest. It was toned and proudly displayed a six pack from quidditch and yard work. Harry pulled on his shirt and blushed as well. She stood and gave him a hug.

"I was so worried when you blacked out. You were in bad shape. I was so worried." Harry gladly hugged her back

"No worries. I'm all better, thanks to you." He winked knowing that she was the one to heal him. Her blush darkened, " I should tell Ron your awake and you have a few letters to answer. They're on your desk." She rushed out of the room leaving the door open behind her. Harry took a seat at his desk and read his letters. One was from McGonagall asking if he would return to Hogwarts this year. Another was from Neville, Ginny, and Luna asking how he was. He replied to his friends first, he had an idea for staying in school but he wanted to see if it was okay first.

As he was writing his letter to Luna, Ron entered, "hey mate." He said from behind. Harry rolled out of his chair pulling out his wand.

Ron jumped back, hands in the air. "Whoa, calm down Harry. Its just me." He said Harry sighed and pocketed his wand sitting back in his chair. Ron walked over and read over Harry's shoulder. "Writing to Luna. She is a nice girl…. I mean wacky." He blushed and backed away a few feet. Harry looked at him and questioned if he and Luna were…. No Ron was head over heels for Hermione. He wouldn't do that to her, he just wasn't the guy to do that.

"You should eat, and I bet Lupin will want to talk to you." He said before turning to leave after getting nervous from Harry's stare. Rolling his eyes Harry finished his letter and sent Hedwig off to deliver them. Running his hands through his hair he traveled down into the kitchen. Hermione was eating a sandwich.

"I'm glad you're down here, I want to talk to you about this school year." Harry said sitting down and Dobby rushed over a sandwich.

She looked at him confused, "school year? I though we weren't going back?" She asked then took another bite.

"We'll still need our degree. What if I talked McGonagall to let us take our classes here, have our school work sent to us and then we'd send it back." Harry said, "think we could handle that along with searching for the Horcrux's?"

Hermione smiled big, glad to hear that Harry wanted to continue school, "it'll be hard but we could do it." Harry smiled glad that Hermione was with him on the long quest to kill Voldemort.

"I'll write to her right away and then we can go get our stuff. Besides I could do with a little shopping seeing as none of my hand me downs fit." He said as the shirt was far to big on him and the pants threatened to fall down with each breath he took. She giggled at that and that small noise made Harry's insides jump.

He was finishing his lunch when Lupin walked in worried and tired. "Harry you awake, thank goodness I was worried," He said a look of relief on his worn face. Harry smiled and hugged him. Lupin handed him a newspaper from the previous day. The front-page picture was of #4 Private Drive, or what was left of it. The house was burned to the ground, the dark mark high in the sky. The article spook of the Dursley's as the chosen one's only family being killed and that there was no trace of Harry Potter. "Can you tell us what happened?" Lupin asked sitting at the table as well. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly he told them of the bad dreams he had and how one woke him up. He had had a very bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen so he packed his stuff and was telling his Uncle he was going to leave when the Death eaters attacked. Hermione hugged him when he was finished and Lupin looked upset. "I'll have the order move Hermione's parents somewhere safe, where as you three I want you to stay her or only leave with protection. Things are getting to close to the end to have you killed now." With a sigh he turned and headed upstairs, probably for the long awaited nap he desperately needed.

"I'm going to write that letter and take a shower. Could you see what you can find on Horcrux's?" Harry asked. She smiled and said she would. Harry headed upstairs and wrote his note to McGonagall asking if they could learn here, so they could do their job. He left the letter on the desk for Hedwig to get later. He headed to the bathroom and took a long warm shower. His body relaxed and he dressed in fresh clothes and headed to see Ron in his room, maybe they would play chess. Instead Ron was at his desk writing a letter of his own. Harry read over his shoulder like Ron had done previously. Only Ron snapped and slammed a book over it, but not till Harry read who it was too, Luna Lovegood.

"Sorry, didn't know it was top secret. Besides it's not like it's a love note." Harry said, slightly offended by his behavior. Ron's face darkened and Harry's mind filled in the blanks. "RON! How dare you cheat on Hermione. You have no right." Harry said rather loudly.

Ron's faced paled and he stood, "wait Harry you don't understand, its just a note." He said.

Harry clenched his fist and relaxed, "I'll believe you since you're my best mate and all, but hurt her and I'll bury you next to Voldemort."

Ron almost fainted but then he nodded. "So what did you want?" He asked.

Harry smiled, "Wanted to play chess, tomorrow were going shopping for school supplies."

Ron looked shocked, "But I thought we weren't going back?" He asked.

Harry chuckled, "Were taking our classes here, that way we'll still have the freedom to search for a way to kill Voldemort."

Ron sat back down; "We might as well enjoy what free time we have left." He said in a pout.

For the rest of the night they sat in the living room playing chess while Hermione read. Hedwig returned with their school supply list later before they went to bed. They would have a busy day tomorrow, so they went to sleep. But it wasn't as peaceful as Harry prayed it would be.


	3. Visions

Chapter 3 – Visions

Harry laid in his bed, tossing and turning. Small whispers of pain escaped his lips. In his dreams he saw Voldemort punishing one of his followers. Snape was watching from the sidelines. "You were told to bring the boy to me," A hiss filled the room, a vile sound in deed. "Slowly that boy is killing me, and because you couldn't do your job properly I'll have to send more protection over my belongings." The voice stalled and two slit red eyes looked up into the darkness. "HARRY POTTER, LEAVE ME!"

Harry snapped awake, sweat glistening on his forehead. He untangled himself from his sheets and stood next to his window. The sun had yet to rise, and welcome a new day. His family, hadn't been the kindness of people, but they were still his family. And just like his parents, Sirius, Cedric, and Dumbledore, they too had been butchered. No more, Harry swore on their graves, he'd find a way to ride the world of Voldemort's tainted soul.

The sun slowly rose to greet the world in rays of golden light. The sun fell on Harry's face, and warmth filled his soul. He smiled softly and turned to get dressed. He pulled on some faded blue jeans and attached them to him with a worn leather belt. He pulled on a faded green shirt with a black hoody. He tucked his wand safely into his back pocket.

Quietly, he pulled out parchment and a quill and began to make an extra list. Which included; clothes, a wand holster, combat boots, first aid kit, potion supplies, and a new wand (That way he could actually duel with Voldemort). He heard movement downstairs so he pulled on his shoes and set off downstairs.

Hermione was already dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. Ron came in slowly after Harry and sat down next to her. He poured himself a large bowl and began to shove it down. Harry sat across from them and poured a small bowl. He ate quietly, and watched as Hermione and Ron argued about what stores to go to, and about going back to school. He couldn't see what they saw in each other, so he sat there in silence.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. He choked on his food in shock, and looked up at her. She smiled, "I heard you tossing and turning last night. Everything okay?" she asked. Harry smiled as best he could and stood from the table, cleaning up his bowl.

"He knows. He's got them more protected now." Harry said leaning against the counter, almost as if he was accepting defeat.

"We'll beat him, Harry. Then we can finally live in peace. I promise." Hermione said adding her dishes to the sink. Harry smiled at her, then looked to Ron who seemed very interested in his 3rd bowl of cereal. At that moment, Lupin walked in dressed in muggle clothes; black jeans, a blue sweater and a brown jacket.

"You all ready to go shopping?" He asked looking at the three. With Harry's nod Ron abandoned his food and they followed Lupin to a cab outside. Apparently they were going to London to clothes shop, thanks to Hermione suggesting it. Once inside the cab, Lupin handed Harry a sack full of muggle money and wizard money. "I took the liberty so you wouldn't have to. That should be plenty for anything you want to buy today."

"Thanks Lupin. Let's just get this done, I'd like to get back soon." Harry said looking out the window. Hermione watched him as her watched the area around them for anything wrong. He had his emotions locked up again. He hadn't spoken about Dumbledore, or his horrid family (but family non the less). She would find a way to get him to talk about his feelings; she would find a way.

15 minutes later they were in downtown London. They piled out of the car and Harry paid the fare. Hermione led them through the streets, clearly having been downtown before, so Harry followed her into a nearby teen boy shop. She giggled a little bit and dragged Harry off to one of the racks. Next that Ron and Lupin saw was Harry being shoved into a changing booth with a mountain of clothes.

Hermione attempted to drag Ron off for clothes but he outright refused, so she gave up and waited on Harry. He tried on different shirts, pants, and jackets. Eventually he picked out a few outfits. As they left, he now owned 3 jeans, two blue and one black, 2 button down shirts, one dark red, the other black. Along with a gold silk tie, a black suit and 4 muscles shirts, red, black, blue, and green.

With Harry's clothes problem settled they headed to Diagon Alley. First stop was the bookstore. They picked up there school books and Hermione found a few Dark Art books she hadn't seen yet, which mean she hadn't read them. Harry found a book on Self-Teach on how to be an Animangus, he also found a book on defense fighting.

After getting their books, Hermione and Ron went their own way to get something they wouldn't tell Harry. So he headed to the wand shop. Olivander was standing behind the counter and smiled when he entered the dusty shop. "So what can I help you with, young Mr. Potter." He said with his crooked smile.

"I need two wrist wand holsters, and a new wand." Harry said smiling.

"What is wrong with your wand?" He asked heading to the back and retrieving two wand holsters, made of soft black leather.

"My wand won't duel with Voldemort's. I need one I can fight him with." I said. He nodded placing the items on the counter. He disappeared into the shelves of wands and returned with 3.

"Very well, try this one. Maple wood, with unicorn feather, 12 inches." He handed the wand to him and Harry gave it a wave. Nothing happened, so Olivander took it away and gave him another, "Oak wood, dove's feather, 10 inches." Again Harry waved and nothing happened. Irritated he took the wand and gave Harry the 3, "Pine, phoenix feather, 11 inches." With a wave golden stars appeared on the ceiling.

Olivander smiled and put the other two wands away. "Most curious." He said. Harry looked at him about to ask a question, when he waved it off. "No reason, here are your items and your total is 200 galleons. Harry paid him and said thank you. He quickly left going to find Hermione and Ron.

He stopped long enough to put his holsters on and placed his wands in them safely. His new wand he would keep a secret, a surprise for Voldemort. A few minutes later he found Hermione and Ron at the ice cream shop sharing a sundae. Harry joined them and sought out Lupin in the crowd. " Ready to go?" He asked them. Hermione smiled and Ron quickly finished the ice cream. With a laugh Lupin joined them and quietly they headed home. Hermione carrying two more bags than when he parted with them.

Lupin summoned a cab, and they headed home to # 12 Grimmauld place.


	4. Summer Passing

-1Chapter 4 - Summer passing

Things were smooth the during the next few weeks. The trio mostly enjoyed the quiet spending time in front of the fire, reading, and catching up. Of course that was during the beginning. During the first week of being in his new home, Harry was plagued with horrid dreams and each one drew him away from his friends. Now it was just Hermione and Ron together and stayed together or well Hermione was loyal, Harry knew that. It was Ron he soon began to question, always receiving and sending owls at all hours, sometimes even sneaking out for periods of time.

Wishing to break away from his friends after one nasty dream, he realized he would get them killed. Harry could still see Voldemort, meaning Voldemort could still see him. There was no way in hell Voldemort would take Hermione and Ron from him. So plan A: Break away from his friends. So far that plan was working.

He spent his time in the library reading books of combat, defense, tactics, anything to help him in the war. When he wasn't reading he was working on spells with Remus and Tonks who was giving him training that Aurors received. The training was slowly taking its toll, but it was worth the pain, sweat and blood.

Harry rolled quickly to his left dodging a stunning spell. One of the bedrooms had been magically turned into a battle field with burnt trees, broken down castles and blood red rivers. Harry hid behind a table inside the castle. His black combat clothes consisting of cargo pants, t-shirt, and combat boots were covered in dirt. Harry peeked around a corner aiming a stunning spell of his own, only to quickly invert it into a shattering spell pointed to the ceiling above Tonks. She had no time to dodge and stone blocks fell on her. Remus ran out of his hiding spot and Harry quickly stunned him and summoned both their wands.

He stood, stretching out his sore back and walked forward with a smile on his face. Quickly he revived Remus and freed Tonks. Both stood and dusted themselves off.

"That was cruel Harry, Tonks could have been really hurt." Remus said looking Tonks over, while she stood there blushing at his concern.

"War is cruel, and so is Voldemort. I did what I did and won the battle." Harry replied his words cold. Tonks smiled at him sadly. She had shown concern a few days ago, and asked what was wrong with him to draw away from his friends and dive frantically into battle tactics and fighting spells. Being that she was Tonks and wouldn't train him if he didn't tell her the truth. So he told her, and only her. He dreamed a shared dream with Voldemort, one where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, all of them were killed to lure him out into the open. The dream was so real, he couldn't help to believe that it would truly happen in the future. And for that he pulled away, and is learning everything he can to face his devil.

Ever since Tonks had been watching out for him, and supplying him with combat books used to train Aurors and she agreed to train him the way Aurors were trained. Since the three of them trained in this room everyday unless one was to hurt to even breathe. But Harry continued anyway, through broken fingers and toes to a pulled muscle and fractured shin. He was literally putting himself through hell, just so he could fight the King of hell himself.

"That's enough combat for tonight. Harry I want you to find 3 new combat spells and perfect them before our battle tomorrow. Get Hermione's help if you find trouble." Remus said gathering back their wands and handing Tonks hers. Harry nodded and quietly limped out of the combat room. During that battle he had a cutting spell cast on his leg, a large gash ran from his knee to his ankle at an angle, blood spewing from it. He passed Hermione in the hallway and she looked at him with worry.

"Harry?" She asked and he just waved off her question and entered his room shutting the door in her face. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to her own bedroom. Harry grabbed a clean pair of sweats and headed for the bathroom to take a much need warm shower.

He stood under the water, steam rising from its boiling temperature which Harry liked. The water burned his skin and helped improve his endurance of pain. But yet the water melted his nerves and he actually relaxed. He finished rinsing his wild black hair, and scrubbed the dirt from his body, wincing as soap got into the fresh wound on his leg. He rinsed it out and cleaned off the blood. Without a trace of him recently fighting aside from his leg, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, dressing in his clean sweats.

He entered the library with a soft pace and saw 3 new books on the table. They were him, left by Tonks. Pleased he headed back into his room, only to have Ron stop him.

"Harry, what is your problem, acting like a child treating Hermione that way," He yelled in his face.

Harry calmly turned to him standing in his room, Ron at his door. " Don't lecture me on how to treat Hermione fairly," and slammed the door on his face, locking it with a charm. He laid his books down on his second desk. He had to get another one when his current desk was laid out with important notes and maps that he couldn't move them in fear of losing them or his place so he simply bought another desk which was covered in notes that would make Hermione seem to be a slacker. He kept notes on best places and things to cast the spell on and how to cast them the easiest. Not to mention battle scenarios that he acted out on paper writing out what tactics to use and which spell. It was good in theory and on paper, but he would only know in a real battle, but Tonks had said it was really good.

He pulled out a new parchment and rolled up the others filling them in a magical filing cabinet that stored them in order of danger, accuracy and most likely to occur. He sat down comfortable in his high back leather chair and opened the book on top. Inside were chapters of advanced spells that could shatter all the bones in the body, separate skin from muscle, clot blood in veins, stop breathing, all complex but very valuable. Each chapter was based on a spell; its history, how to cast it, and when to use it, along with a moving picture to show the steps. He found 3 as he was told to and studied its history (for he knew Remus would ask) and took foot long notes on each on how, when, where, and why.

Hermione and Ron were downstairs sitting quietly in front of the fire, what they did every night. Ron hadn't said a word to her, he was busy thinking about what Harry had said. 'Did he think that I don't take care of her? Does he know I'm cheating on her with Luna?' Loud crashes from upstairs brought Ron out of his rare thinking mode. They both look upstairs then to each other, and in a split second they had out their wands and rushed the stairs. Smoke was coming out from underneath Harry's door and without thinking of danger Hermione quickly unlocked it while Ron kicked it open.

Out of instinct Harry shot stunning spells their way. Hermione blocked hers but Ron, however, was not as quick. He was hit in the chest and flew down the hallway landing at the top of the stairs. Harry smiled sheepishly at Hermione while she dusted off her top. She glanced around the room and noticed the large whole in his bedroom wall next to his bed.

With her questioning look he answered her unspoken thought, "Spell gone wrong, no worries." He smiled broadly, but she knew he was faking it. He soon realized she knew he was faking it and quickly dropped it in hope of saving himself from a lecture. Unfortunately she wasn't letting him off the hook that easy.

"Harry what's going on?" She asked waving her wand at the wall casting a mending charm. The wall quickly patched itself up looking good as new. Harry looked away then walked over to the wall where the Horcrux notes were.

"One was the diary, another the necklace, the ring Dumbledore destroyed," his voice chocking with the thought of Dumbledore, " Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, no idea about Ravenclaw, and just to be safe I'm destroying Wormtail's special arm." He sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing his chin in thought, unaware of the soft facial hair taking over. "Two have been destroyed and the necklace I have Dobby chasing down. Hufflepuff's cup I have reason to believe is in the Riddle house. I'm hoping that when we get the cup we'll find a clue about Ravenclaw's object." After that he just stared at the notes, almost lost but Hermione quickly found a way to bring him back to present time.

"What reason's?" She asked. He had to be sure. It would be horrible if they ran off on a hunt and ended up empty handed and Voldemort finding out then hiding the rest for them to never be found again. Then the war would truly be lost and good would fail.

" The connect is still strong Hermione. I can't sleep anymore, and I can't be around you and Ron." With his final words he stood and brushed his way past her out the door. He stepped over Ron's stunned body and headed downstairs into the basement where he currently kept a weight set. He would lift weights talking to Tonks while they watched over Remus. Some nights the potion wouldn't work. Slowly his body was gaining an immunity and they were having to up his dosage. Once that had begun Tonks was teaching him to change into a animal like Sirius and his father. His current shape was lion, red hair and a golden mane with bright green eyes. Only Tonks and Remus had seen him as such.

However tonight Tonks was in her room sleeping and Remus downstairs sitting at a desk Harry had moved down for him along with a comfy leather chair. His desk was full of paper work like Harry's only it was reports for the Order, along with a few maps with stickers on them.

"Voldemort is gaining werewolves on his side. Its rare to find those like me, in fact we haven't found any. Because of this Tonks and I are calling in a favor. An old friend of ours is coming to teach you sword fighting, along with Occlumens and Legilimens." He said running his hand through his thinning hair. He was getting old and this war was wearing down on his already shredded soul.

"Of course. I'll learn anything I can. The sooner the world is rid of Voldemort the sooner we can rest." Harry said. Remus studied him, and could see the wear and tear on Harry's soul as much as Harry could see it in Remus. The war had aged them both, but if affected Harry the most. He was a man now, the age of 17, yet his eyes, once a brilliant shade of green were now dulled by death, pain, and suffering. Voldemort stole Harry's soul with each loved one he killed. In return Harry was going to kill the bits of Voldemort's souls in return.

Harry smiled weakly before turning to his weight set, "Do you mind? Thought I'd work out some frustration."

Remus smile softly in return, "Knock your socks off. Just as long as you know your going to get chewed out by Tonks when she finds out you skipped a good nights rest again." He chuckled softly at the thought of Tonks yelling at Harry for not getting any sleep, then throwing him into a difficult training session to prove he needed sleep only to have in pass with flying colors like has every time in the past.

Harry did smile then remembering the same memory Remus was. "No worries, what's the worse that could happen?" They laughed, a real laugh. Something like that was rare in # 12 Grimmauld place these days. Because of that the walls soaked up the sound, making the room seem more friendly. Sound of metal on metal echoed through the darkened dungeon hallway as Harry forced his body to sweat and build, reshaping his fat into lean and sharp muscles which now defined his athletically toned abs.

Upstairs Hermione stared at the downstairs door, leading to the dungeon. She could have sworn she heard the brief sound of laughter. It was rare and she was sure she just heard the wind. Harry couldn't laugh anymore. Not after everything he had been through with the lose of Sirius, his parents and now Dumbledore. It was eating him alive and Voldemort was feeding off of it. She needed to get her Harry back, and she was determined to get him to open up, if it was the last thing she did. Next week their class assignments would be arriving, and what more opportune time then during their study group. Remus had agreed to teach them their assignments with the lesson plans from the teachers. So they would have class together in the library, afterwards Remus would leave them to do their class work and homework. Then she would corner him and get him to talk to her. Of course her plans had flaws, but she was Hermione, the brightest witch of their time and she was going to use that brightness to help achieve her goal.

Authors note: Sorry its been a few weeks. I was researching the Horcruxs along with my pile of homework, so I've been rather busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its rather longer than the first 3 which I went back and fixed what errors I knew of.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome, I enjoy writing for those who enjoy reading what I write. So thanks again and please review, cause good or bad I appreciate them.

aznqudditchchick- thanks for reading and I hope its length is a little bit better

Allowaycar  
FroBoy

Hurt Deep Inside- Thanks to the three of you with your help on the Horcruxs. I phrased my question wrong. I meant to ask what objects were turned into Horcruxs but you guys helped me out with them, and I greatly appreciate it.

Synch14- yep, later on in the story. Its going to add a lot of drama and it'll be a lot of fun to write. Not to mention his battle for control, which I'm still trying to figure how he can control the werewolf after time while being in the moonlight. It wont just happen, he work for it, struggle with it. I'm not quiet sure how it'll come about. Any ideas let me know.

And of course thanks to those I didn't mention. I appreciate all reviews and you guys are great. Thank you.

The Wigster


	5. Eyes Opened

Chapter 5- Eyes Opened

The sun rose filling the rooms of the old house with light. Before blood had been spilled, the light was refreshing and brought hope into the house each morning, now it only brought forth-another day closer to war, closer to death. Harry and Remus had remained in the basement all night, Harry pushing his body to dangerous limits and Remus filling his brain with battles to come completing the puzzle to victory over such battles.

The door to the basement opened and Harry sat up, drawing his wand while Remus turned in his chair sniffing the air. "Breakfast," the voice belonged to Tonks, and the men relaxed. "I'm tired of living this way. Prepared to fight every time a door opens." With a sigh Remus stood, his bones cracking from old age. Harry smiled softly, " Soon that won't be the case. Once I kill Voldemort, we won't live in fear." With that Harry stood and made his way upstairs. Remus watched him leave. "I hope so. However my fear is that you won't be there to live in such a world."

Harry slowly made his way into the kitchen where Tonks, Ron, and Hermione sat eating breakfast. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils with delicious smells. Quietly he grabbed his plate and began his way back up to his room. "Harry." Tonks said not looking up from the newspaper she was reading. "Yes Tonks?" He asked turning back around to address her. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" She asked taking a bite from her eggs. Ron watched the exchange pilling a large amount of bacon into his mouth. "No." Harry replied simply. "In a hour I'll see you in the training room. Every warrior needs rest before battle. Soon you'll learn that Harry." With a soft smile she took another bite of her eggs. "I'll once again prove that I don't need sleep to be a warrior." Quickly he turned his back and left the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and the repeating ordeal of their breakfast. "Always training. You never give Harry a break." She said pushing away her empty plate. "I try, but Harry refuses. That boy is on a mission, and like his father, he won't stop until it's complete. But I fear this mission he's given himself is slowly wearing his body down. Not making it stronger like he thinks." Tonks replied placing her newspaper on the table. Hermione's face lit with an idea. "Then give him a mission that strengthens his mind and gives his body a rest." Tonks looked at her confused, and before she could ask Hermione answered, " Such as meditation." Tonks smiled, "Your brilliant." Hermione shrugged, "That's what they tell me."

Upstairs Harry quietly ate at his desk, staring at the wall where the notes on the Horcrux's were pinned. His mind flashed to the night Dumbledore died, only it was when he was pouring the liquid down Dumbledore's throat, the very liquid that made him to weak to fight of Snape. The bastard killed him, after everything the headmaster had down for the weasel. The next he would run into him would be the last, for a spell was awaiting Snape from Harry's wand. One of the new ones he learned last night, he would use the one that ripped muscle from bone. Quiet the painful one.

Harry smiled at the thought of Snape withering at his feet, begging for mercy, just as Dumbledore had. To disturbed to eat he pushed away his breakfast having only eaten a few bites. Yes, his was body was ready to shut down, but he had to defeat Tonks once again and prove warriors don't need to sleep all the time. He had a little while to wait before Tonks would come for him so he opened one of the books she had given him last night and began to reread it while he waited.

An hour passed and Harry began to fall asleep, when a knock came at his door. "Ready Harry?" Tonks called. With a groan Harry stood and opened the door, "To once again prove you wrong? Of course." With a smile he made his way pass her and to the training room. He entered the room and made his way to his starting position. Like always the room resembled a form of battle ground that he would likely face Voldemort on. Today, it was the graveyard where Voldemort took his blood and killed Cedric. Painful memories flashed across his eyes as he started next to the headstone he had once hung from. "Ready…1…2…3…Begin."

Harry tumbled behind grave after grave losing Tonks and Remus behind. Instead of sneaking behind them and attacking, he was going to ambush them, by simply trapping them. Slowly he made his way to the caretaker's home. He could see his foes doing a search formation through the graves as he slid into the empty house. Noting he had about a minute before they made their way towards his location, he began to set a trap. A simple stunning trip wire at the door, a flash-bang enchantment on the window. Noticing that Tonks and Remus realized the only place left for him to hid was the old house, he set up the last trap, placing mirrors on every surface and hiding in a place where his reflection would pass from one wall to the next with a simple side step.

Not waiting long, the door bashed open and Tonks stepped through the threshold her wand pointed outward ready to cast a spell. The tripwire snapped and the stunning spell was triggered. No time to dodge, Tonks fell to the floor stunned. Realizing the door was trapped Remus turned towards the window as a entrance. Bashing his elbow into the window, a bright flash blinded him and he fell forward into the house. A curse left his lips and he slowly stood as he fixed his blinded eyes with a spell. The first thing he saw was Harry to his left, who raised his wand. Remus werewolf reflexes brought his wand up faster and shot a stunning spell which reflected off the mirror and onto another wall, the same thing happening. With a stunning spell bouncing literally off the walls Remus dropped to the ground and began to crawl to the window. Only to be hit in the back with a full body bind spell cast by Harry.

With a wave of his wand the mirrors disappeared and the stunning spell was absorbed into the wooden walls. With a smirk on his face he revived Remus and Tonks, then leaned against the now safe walls. Remus laughed and stood, while Tonks glared at the werewolf. "Well done Harry. The mirrors were brilliant, and will tip the tide in any battle." Remus said with a huge smile on his face. "Yes, job well done. I think we've done all we can with battle training. However you will continue with spell studies, and your brutal physical training. Since you no longer will do battle training, as often, you are to take up meditation, something Hermione brought to my attention. So report to her for meditation everyday after lunch. That's an order. Don't forget, schoolwork will be starting soon. Get some rest, please." Tonks turned and Remus followed her out of the training room. With a breath of defeat he made his way towards his bedroom.

He shut his door and noticed the plate of food was gone, with a groan he pulled out fresh clothes and changed then made his way to the kitchen with a rumble from his stomach. He pulled open the fridge and removed a leftover bowl of Mac and cheese, dinner that Hermione had made the other night as a quick solution to everyone's hunger. Clean spoon in hand he made his way back upstairs to his room. Seeing Ron, sitting at his desk in his room writing another letter made Harry wonder where Hermione had gone off too. Figuring she was in the library, He continued on to his own bedroom.

He sat and began to munch away at his bowl of food while reading his book. "I swear mate your just as bad as Hermione." Ron said peaking in through the crack at his doorway. "The quicker I learn the sooner Voldemort dies." He said finishing his bite. After wiping his mouth from any cheese he asked, " Did you need something Ron?" A smile met Ron's lips, "Yea, seen pig? I have a letter to send and I can't find him." Harry shook his head no and turned back to his studies. "Okay, mind if I burrow Hedwig?" He asked. "She's off, but when she gets back you can." With a nod Ron turned and left. Glad to be left alone he closed and locked his door. With a groan he sat back down at his desk and continued reading taking the occasional note, only to later fall asleep at his desk.

Harry snapped awake when Dobby popped into his room. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby find necklace." At the word necklace all sleep left his body, "Where?" Dobby wrote down the location and Harry jumped to his feet, rushing out of his room and downstairs where Ron and Hermione were relaxing in the living room. Harry banged open the basement door and rushed downstairs. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and got up going to listen at the door. "Dobby found the necklace, I need to go after it before he finds out and has it moved." Harry's voice could be heard. A sound of wood on stone indicated that Remus had stood up, "If Dobby found it, then it could very well be a trap. Let me grab Tonks and we'll go." This time Harry's voice sounded concerned and battle ready, "No, if it is a trap Voldemort would expect you or Tonks to go, not me…It would be easier if I went under the cover of my cloak. Better chance of me getting it. I'll go in alone, you need to stay here and protect Ron and Hermione, send Tonks to get backup. If I'm not back within an hour send in help." They heard Harry begin to make his way up the stairs but Remus stopped him, "Harry, we can't risk you getting killed." What they heard next sent Ron and Hermione to prepare to go with Harry weather he liked it or not. "I know, but either way I'm going to die. It's a risk to go in alone, a risk I rather take then lose one more loved one. I can't Remus…if I lose one more person I care about, what will be left of me to fight with?" Remus remained silent as Harry made his way back upstairs and to his bedroom, not noticing that Ron and Hermione were no longer in the living room.

Gathering his supplies and his invisibility cloak he made his way back downstairs were Remus waited. "Tonks has gone to get backup, do be careful. At any moment it gets too dangerous, get out of there and signal to Tonks. They'll be waiting." Harry nodded and made his way towards the door. "Oh and one more thing, don't forget your training. Your all I got left." Harry smiled softly and made his way outside, walking down to the edge of the anti-apperation wards. Pulling his invisibility cloak on, he saw Ron and Hermione step out of the shadows, right as he apperated. A few seconds after he arrived, Ron and Hermione joined him. "Harry?" Hermione called out to the darkness of the woods that surrounded them.

With a curse Harry's head joined them, floating in thin air. "What are you doing, go back now." Ron stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest, "Were not letting you go off on your own to get killed. We said we'd help and bloody hell were going to." Harry's fell as he took in a deep breath, "It's too dangerous…I can't lose you too." He whispered. "Your losing us by pushing out of your life…we're your friends Harry. We love you." With those words Harry looked Hermione in the eye, _Yet I love you more than you know_. "Fine…just stay under the invisibility cloak. If we do run into trouble and they don't see you we have a better chance." With a defeated look in his eyes he handed over the cloak and pulled out his wand. Once Hermione and Ron were unseen Harry moved forward to a cave a little way off hidden within the forbidden forest, The place Voldemort hid when unable to take a solid form, the place he practiced the dark arts while still a student at Hogwarts. A place so creepy that it sent a chill up Harry's spine, one that made his blood run cold. For some reason, dread filled his soul.

Authors Note: I know it's been awhile and I'm terribly sorry. My computer got a virus and I had to wipe my hard-drive, which lost all of my typed chapters. Of course adding to it, I couldn't find any of my handwritten versions. So I'm re-writing everything. I'm back and so is my fan fiction. I've just got to redo it all. Thanks to everyone who came and read this chapter after so long of me not updating. Also I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is a big fan and would like the job, let me know.

Up next: Ron and Hermione shouldn't have tagged along, for now Harry must save them or lose his reason for living, lose Hermione.

The Wigster


	6. A Howl to the moon

Chapter 6: A howl to the moon

The cave entrance was only a few feet away, and Harry was growing nervous. The night was silent, and the full moon's brightness was piercing through the thick trees of the forbidden forest. He looked behind him to where he figured Ron and Hermione to be hidden. He signaled for them to stay put while he moved forward, and without warning he dodged to another tree closer to the entrance. A few more trees forward and he would be inside the cave. Making his movements quick and quite, within seconds he was safely inside the cave's darkness.

A branch snapped behind him and Harry spun around dropping into a defensive position, "Damnit Ron, let the whole forest know where here." Hermione whispered. Harry sighed in relief and turned back around, "Lumos." The end of his wand lit and the cave entrance was illuminated. Hermione and Ron followed him inside before pulling off the cloak. "So, where's this necklace?" Ron asked as they traveled further into the cave. Harry shrugged as they traveled deeper and lower underground. They had yet to come across any enchantments or traps.

Before long they reached the end of the cave, finding a sort of den. In one corner was a ratty blanket, sort of a bedding and in the center a pile of wood for a fire. "This is a trap." Harry said turning around to face his friends his senses on high alert. "Yea, but Dobby wouldn't put us in danger." Hermione said. Ron pulled his wand from his pants and stood prepared. "Ron, you need to get Hermione out of here." Harry said starring behind him. "No, I'm not leaving Harry. You need me here." Hermione said furious. Ron noticed Harry's focus on something behind them and before he could turn around to see what it was a growl broke the silence.

With swift movements, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione pulling them behind a jutting rock to give them enough protection so they could apperaite away. "Harry we're not leaving you here alone." Hermione said. Harry turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, "The necklace is around its neck. I've got to stay and fight, but I can't do so knowing your in danger." He said. "Harry we came to help, we're not leaving you." To focused on trying to get his friends to leave, Harry didn't see the paw coming his way. The paw connected sending Harry flying back into the cave wall. Hermione screamed, while Harry struggled to catch his breath that was knocked from him.

The werewolf's attention was turned to Hermione and Ron, turning its back to Harry. Remembering the spell he had used against Draco last year flashed across his mind. His friends were in danger and he wasn't about to lose them too. "SECTUMSEMPRA," The werewolf's back was ripped open and blood spurted everywhere. With a howl he fell to his knees, its wounds deep and all over its body. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ron nodded fear and horror playing across his features. Grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, he side-along apperaited the both of them out of there, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

His training came to mind as his stood back to his feet, wand at the ready. The werewolf was pissed and raised to his hind legs. With a growl he charged Harry. "Flagrate," a line of fire left the tip of Harry's wand and hit the beast in the chest, but it was still coming at Harry. At the last second he rolled to the side, pulling a knife from his belt and stabbing the werewolf in its mid section. It howled in agony and fell to its knees. Realizing this enclosed area was no safe place to fight a werewolf, Harry ran toward the entrance hoping to get some open ground.

The entrance was just ahead, and the werewolf was fast on his tracks. Once outside of the cave he dived to the left and rolled behind a tree. Seconds later the beast came crashing out of the entrance, saliva dripping from its fangs. Knowing he only had one chance at getting the necklace, he quickly thought of a spell that would allow him to get close enough to get it. Of course some spells wouldn't work, but he'd be damned if he gave away his hiding spot for nothing. "Levicorpus," With a startled growl, the werewolf was flung upside down hung from one ankle. Of course the rest of his body could move, meaning he could very well get sliced and diced if he got to close to one of its claws. "Accio necklace." Nothing happened.

Dread filled his heart, he would have to physically remove it from the wolfs neck. Careful not to get close, he found a long stick and used it to reach out to the necklace. With much effort he was able to the necklace wrapped around the stick and with a pull the necklace ripped from the wolf neck, but landing on the ground. Once again Harry tried to summon it, but nothing worked. So again he reached out to pick it up with the piece of wood. Only this time the werewolf was smart and bite at the stick, catching it in its powerful jaw and snapping it in two. Quickly he looked for something else to use, only to be alerted to the crunching of branches.

A cloaked figure appeared from within the thickest part of the trees. With a whispered curse Harry ducked behind a large tree and prepared to battle. "Now how did you get up there?" The man said and his voice was one Harry couldn't forget. Lucius Malfoy. A man who was suppose to be in Azkaban. He watched as Lucius released the werewolf from his current predicament. It made a wounded sound as he landed on the ground rather rough. Once back on all fours, it began to sniff at the air. This was his last and only chance. "SECTUMSEMPRA," Harry shouted pointing his wand at Lucius, who's chest spilt open, a repeat of what accrued earlier inside the cave with the now pissed, werewolf.

Lucius fell to the ground, his body next to Harry's prime goal. With his only chance about to pass him by, Harry dove and felt his hand clasp around the blasted necklace. His quick movement gathered the attention of the now furious and raging werewolf. Lucius moaned next to him and with the necklace now in his hand all he had to do was apperaite back home. As he scrambled to his feet, pain rippled across his back. Soon he was soaked with his own blood. Not knowing fully what cause the pain he crawled towards the brush near by. Screams tore at the silence that filled the night. Looking back, Harry saw a gruesome sight. Lucius was being torn apart by the werewolf, eaten alive. With dread Harry realized that a claw had torn open his back, with hope he wasn't poisoned. But the truth of the matter, hope is dying with this war.

Fear gripped his heart as he stood on shaky feet. A final look at Lucius made Harry turn away with bile rising in his throat. Scraps were all that remained. Torn flesh, crushed bones, and blood. Blood was everywhere. The werewolf was feasting on Lucius's remains. With his mission complete, and finally worry over Ron and Hermione, Harry apperaited back to the edge of the anti-apparition near Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He felt the brush of the ward around the house, he'd cut it a little close. The sky was begging to lighten, signaling dawn's approach.

With careful steps, he made his way towards the back door of the house. He just knew everyone would be awake and in the living room, closest to the front door. Hopefully he could sneak in the back and up to his room without notice. Slowly he opened the back door, and sighed in relief when it didn't make a noise. With luck he'd made it halfway up the stairs when he heard the conversation going on in the living room. "Remus, it's almost dawn and Harry's still not back. Did Tonk's find anything?" Hermione asked. Remus shifted in his seat, "Nothing yet, the cave was clear, although they did find a body. Ripped to pieces they said. Their just not sure who it was." Hermione gasped, which was suddenly muffled, she'd covered her mouth with her hand.

Guilty that they were afraid if he was dead made him go back down the stairs and into the door frame of the living room. Hermione stood from her seat on the couch and rushed him, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Harry. I was so scared when you didn't follow right after. Not to mention its been over an hour since we got back. Of course I was furious at Ron for apperating us back here." He winced as her arms wrapped around his back. She noticed his pain and pulled back, shocked to find her hands covered in blood. "Harry?" He stopped her with a raised hand. "It's just a scratch. Besides I came away with the gold." He raised his hand , the necklace in his palm. Remus stood from his over-stuffed chair. "Harry if you were scratched by the werewolf, theirs a chance…" Harry cut him off, "We'll deal with that later. Right now I need to shower and focus on destroying this."

"Harry if your poisoned, we need to act now," Remus said. Harry just looked defeated, "Fine, let me shower so we can see just how bad it is. Hermione and I will hit the library afterwards and start on this blasted thing." Remus agreed that cleaning up would help see how badly hurt he was, although he wanted to argue about not resting. Harry wasn't for it, and headed upstairs. Once inside his room, he carefully stripped and stepped into his adjoined bathroom. He turned on the water to the shower and waited for it to heat up. Once warm he stepped in, wincing as the water stung at his back. Carefully he washed the wound from all traces of dried blood, and then cleaned his body of the grim and dirt that coated it.

Once cleaned he stepped out and dried off, before pulling on a fresh pair of sweats. He left his undershirt off so Remus could examine his back. About 10 minutes had passed since he'd disappeared upstairs. Sore from the night's events, he padded softly downstairs. Tonks was back and sitting down on the couch in the living room. She stood when he entered the room, clearly mad that he'd run off half-cocked as usually and as a result he'd gotten hurt.

" I do hope your pleased with yourself. Running off, facing werewolves and putting yourself in unnecessary danger." Tonks glared her words dripping with worry, anger, and disappointment. He pulled out the amulet and held it in the air for them to see, "I got what I went for, and made it back alive. Don't worry so much." Tonks hands rested on her hips, her lips now a thin line, " Harry, you're the chosen savior to the wizarding world. You die and so does our hope, and chances of winning the war." The second those words left her lips, Harry looked at Tonks in disbelief. "So I'm just the 'Chosen One'. I've tried so hard to live a normal life and since last year it's blown up in my face, so okay I am the 'Chosen One' meaning I have to live some crazy life where my family is dead, my mentor dead, and training at all hours of every day while watching my best friend date my other best friend whom I have feelings for, but no…I'm the bloody 'Chosen One' so I have to suffer as part of my job description." By now Harry was yelling and Tonks was upset by what she had said out of anger.

Before she could apologize he had turned and gone upstairs. A few seconds later the door slammed and Remus walked into the room with a arm full of books and Hermione following him, her arms also loaded down with materials. "What was that about?" Remus asked, Hermione looking up the stairway to where her best friend just disappeared. "I said something I shouldn't have and now Harry is mad at me." Her sentence was interrupted by a loud explosion upstairs and a curse that sounded much like Ron. Dropping her books Hermione mad a bee-line to Harry's Room.

The door was blown of its hinges and the room was full of smoke. With a wave of her wand, the smoke was magically cleared. The room was covered in ashes and large white hole stood in the center, the impression that Harry had been standing right in that spot. Inside the circle lay the amulet that Harry had retrieved earlier. "Oh bloody hell, where did Harry go?" Ron asked. No one had a answer.

Authors note: Sorry for the wait, as a apology a nice cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoyed and please review. I live for them. Also if anyone is interested I'm still looking for a beta. As I'm sure as you were reading you found errors, that is why. I can create and imagine, just don't ask me to check my grammar and spelling.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" is the spell Harry used on Draco in book 7, that he read out of the potions book.

Until next time my faithful reviewers and readers who don't review,

The Wigster


	7. The Amulet

-1Chapter 7-The amulet

Harry's head pounded as he regained his senses. Slowly he pulled himself up and began to observe his surroundings. He was somehow in a rundown city. The buildings barely remained standing , the windows boarded up. The streets were covered in grim. Where ever he was, it was a dark place.

He slowly made his way down the street, occasionally stopping to scratch his aching back. Eventually he reached a four way stop and looked for any life. He found none, as the silent echoes reached his ears. The streets were named after torture methods once he determined where he was. To his left and right, down a street called "Skinned" he saw gruesome sights. Bodies hung from buildings with no skin, hinting the name of the street.

Harry gagged and continued straight through "Impaled" hoping to find some life. Only a few blocks down did he finally see a human being. Only the human wasn't alive. The body laid impaled on a pike lining the sidewalk along with dozens of other bodies. Whoever was responsible for such horrid murders Harry hoped to not cross his path.

Harry circled the spot hoping to see anything that would be helpful. Only then did he notice the lights on in the church. Not wanting to stay in one spot, he made a bee-line for the sanctuary. Once to the safety of the chapel grounds did he slow. With a sigh of relief he opened the heavy oak door and entered.

Inside was a small group of people, who looked worse for the ware. They wore bloodied clothes and dirt covered what skin could be seen. As soon as the door closed behind him did they turn and stare in horror. He must have looked no better having been covered in grim from the street and his back bloodied from his still itchy scratch.

"You are not welcomed here beast." A man from the front said. He wore a worn robe and seemed to be in charge. "I'm sorry for intruding but I woke up here and need some information. Anything would be helpful." Harry replied still standing in the entrance. "If you will leave then so be it." He said stepping down and approaching Harry. The others in the pew keep a wary eye on Harry but continued to pray to whatever god they believed would save them.

"You are in the city of the damned. Lost souls come here to be found." He said. This struck him as odd. Why was he here? He hadn't died, unless the amulet did this to him, but he hadn't woke up with it anywhere nearby. "Sir, I haven't died. At least I think so. I woke up here after I opened this amulet." As soon as the words left his mouth the man freaked. "The amulet brought you…YOUR ONE OF HIS…..GET OUT…..LEAVE OUR HOLY PLACE." His screams alerted the others and they soon made their way to attack Harry. He reached for his wand but didn't find it, only to relies it hadn't been on him before he was transported here. So doing the only thing he could, he ran right out of the church and found the nearest, safest building.

Hermione and Ron stayed up late during the nights looking through every book they could hoping to find answers as to Harry's disappearance. It had been a week and as each day passed they grew tired from worry and some were losing hope that he would be found and brought home safely. Some believed he was captured by Voldemort and dead by now, or that he had been sucked into the amulet. Both possibilities brought little hope to the friends of one Harry Potter.

It had been twenties year since Harry found himself trapped in this strange world of torture and fear. From what he had gathered this version of hell was inside the amulet created by Voldemort to house the fragment of his soul. In fact that piece ruled this plane of existence and had ordered all the tortured deaths that filled the streets. However much time passed, his body remained the same; growing in strength but not in age. By now Harry didn't remember his home, or his friends but knew their was another world he once lived in. He fighting his way back.

Harry had hidden in an deserted building close to the church where not many foul things ventured in fear of what survivors their were. Whenever a creature did get to close Harry would take it out before anyone was hurt or killed. The few people knew of his heroics and would bring him food. However during the full moon the would avoid the area. They knew that Harry was no ordinary human, but had enough of a soul to keep them safe, so in return they fed him.

Just as Remus feared, Harry had been consumed by the poison of the moon. Every full moon he would change, and lose all humanity in the process. If hungry he could be found feasting on the fresh victims on the street. However during the last few months he had fought for control and was slowly winning the battle against his inner beast. This month was the final test to see if he could completely control it. If so the living humans would help him find Voldemort's soul fragment and if destroyed Harry would be sent home and they would be freed.

The moon came and Harry battled for control. The painful process finally subsided and Harry remained human. The struggle had its toll as Harry fought to breath, and even stand. His hunger was brutal and his sense beyond an animals. The control was their giving Harry newfound strength. With it, the dark lord stood no chance. Not in this hell at least.

Two weeks after his beast was calmed the humans lead him to a castle high above the city. The large walls house the foul beast the dark lord controlled. With inhuman strength Harry jumped the 50 foot tall walls and made his way inside. Tonight was the night that fear and suffering died.

Demons traveled the hall. Each its own gruesome sight. Some oozed pus and acid, others were skinned and slimy. Each fell at Harry's feet, heads removed from the body or their chest cleaved in two. Either way Harry's path was clear to the throne room.

Voldemort sat in his throne surrounded by skulls of his victims. His eyes narrowed into slits as Harry entered stained by foul and inhuman blood of his loyal servants of hell. "Harry Potter." He hissed out in venom. "Voldemort." Harry replied his voiced laced with just as much hatred. No other words were spoken as Harry lunged across the room, changing into the beast he was in mid-leap.

Voldemort didn't know what happened as a large wolverine pinned him to the marble floor. Claws ripped his guts from his insides and he choked on his own blood as two yellow orbs pierced his soulless gaze. The world around them became fuzzy as the source of its existence faded into darkness. Harry changed back and smiled at his dying form. "It begins." was all he said as the fragment of Voldemort's soul was destroyed and the world around him imploded as the amulet was inflicted by a massive amount of magic causing it to dissolve. Where it once laid in the safety of his old room, Harry now stood.

The year passed by slowly. With news of Harry's disappearance Voldemort grew brave and began his mass attacks on the muggles. The people would call for Harry's help but none would answer except for the Order and what Aurors could. The death eaters grew cocky and made more gruesome attacks. In the process young Ginny Weasly had been rapped by a death eater and Ron had sought revenge only to have been nearly killed in the process. With his survival he was left with a nasty scar down his left leg. Ginny had never recovered.

Remus, Tonks, and the Weasley's did the best they could against the onslaught but the death eaters surpassed their numbers. Hermione would help when she could but they feared she would be number one target once Ginny had been messed with. So instead she helped train the D.A. to help in the fighting along with trying to find Harry haven given up that he was trapped in the amulet. Her current belief was that the amulet transported him to another plane of existence but she had yet to figure out how to reach him their. After all Horcruxs and their abilities weren't really common knowledge and harder to aquire without Voldemort learning of her activities.

Tonight everyone sat in the living room of # 12 when the attack accrued. Death eaters swarmed the street outside. With innocents at risk they rushed to the rescue. Unbeknownst to them that Voldemort had joined on this raid, believing the Orders headquarters to be nearby.

Part of the street had been blown to bits and many of their own lay bleeding. They had managed to take down a dozen of the death eaters but the strongest still stood. No one knew what to do now, they feared the end was here. When Voldemort joined his followers side, the fear spiked to such high levels the death eaters were thriving in its glow. "The end is here, at last I am victorious." Voldemort spoke to the group of fallen heroes a sick grin upon his snake-like face.

Harry returned to hear a massive battle take place outside the old house. Afraid he had entered another hell dimension he climbed out the window and got a birds eye view of the battle taking place below. He found what appeared to be the good guys losing horribly. He could smell their fear before he noticed the new arrival. A growl escaped his throat as Voldemort relished in his soon to be victory. "The end is her, at last I am victorious." He said.

Harry smiled as he apperaited to the center of the street. Voldemort stood shocked, his wand arm falling to his side. The death eaters around him stared at Harry with shock and disbelief. They had been lead to believe he was dead, yet here he stood in front of them and between their enemies. "I'm afraid today is not that day." he said summoning a wand from a fallen body. Voldemort finally regained his sense as Harry fired a stunning spell at him. The feel of using magic again eased his soul as the two of them began to duel. The order regained their footing and provided back-up. They dealt with the death eaters as the two forces dueled. Within minutes Voldemort retreated leaving his minions behind. Some managed to apperaite away, but those next to Harry were not so lucky resulting that they were in vice grips from his hands around their throats and some stunned and placed in full body binds. The ones in his grasp were killed as his snapped the bone clean in two.

He dropped the bodies and turned to his comrades. Remus and Tonks stood in shock,and Ron tended to the fallen D.A. members who were in need of medical attention. Hermione approached Harry and touched his cheek softly. Harry recoiled at touch, not haven been touched for him in twenty years, although back home he had been gone a year. "Harry." She said before passing out from shock and relief that he was alive.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this update. The past amount of months have been emotionally tiring considering my father left us. I just haven't been able to sit down and write along with trying to graduate. Hopefully this update made up for it. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. It would be nice for a fresh view since I want to continue this story. However I had planned for this to be the last chapter but changed the ending so it was left open. Anywho, please review and I can't wait to hear from all of you.**

**The Wigster**

**Once again sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Home with no Memory

-1Chapter 8: Home with no memory

"Curse Potter." Voldemort yelled in frustration at his loss. Many of his followers had died today thanks to the recently returned Harry Potter. He had just appeared in the middle of the street and ended his attack, thus saving all his enemies. Now what was he to do. Not to mention he was feeling a bit weak. Had Potter destroyed one of his soul fragments? No, he couldn't have. No one knew about them and the one who had was now dead. Of course he might have told Potter before his death. After all Potter had been with him the night of his death. It would be safer to assume he had. In that case he had to stop Potter, but how?

Harry had carried Hermione back into the house, laying her down on the couch. Tonks and Remus tended to her as Harry joined Ron outside to help with the wounded. Within minutes they had everyone transported to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. The only safe medical center for those against Voldemort. Since the school had been shut down, Hogwarts had been transformed into Operation D.A. A facility to train and protect those within Dumbledore's army.

Harry once again went inside, this time with Ron. Hermione had awaken as they were taking care of the injured. "It really was him?" She asked as he rounded the corner. Tonks nodded toward Harry as he stood in the entrance way of the living room. She jumped from the couch and ran to hug him. He side-stepped her attempt. "Harry?"

"So that is my name?" He asked looking at the group of strange people he vaguely remembered to be friends of his and wizards and witches. Except for the tall man standing next to the lady with pink hair. He had a familiar scent about him.

"Yes, your Harry Potter. One of our closest friends and ally in the war." The fiery red head said to his right. He had caught his name earlier, Ron, he believed.

"So this is the world I came from. No better than the world I was sent to." Harry replied looking about the room. Cots lined the floor and the walls were run down. This house was old and in poor condition. Why would he be sent back here? Surely this wasn't his home? Of course considering his previous living conditions this was much better. He actually had a roof over his head and four walls around him.

"Where did you go?" The pink haired one asked. Everyone nodded then offered him a seat to take on the couch. How it fit in the room he didn't know.

"I have been living in the amulet for the past twenty years. After gaining the trust of the locals I was led to Voldemort's castle and then killed him. Once my mission was complete I was sent here." Harry replied. A few looked at him in shock, sadness, and fear.

"You killed Voldemort that was inside the amulet?" Remus asked. Harry replied trusting this rugged looking man.

"Yes. Now I am here to kill his soul fragment in this world." Harry stated. Hermione finally spoke up.

"Of course. Voldemort tied his soul to objects of great importance, thus allowing him to live forever or come back from the dead. Harry must have done something to be transported inside the amulet and then let out once he killed it. Now Voldemort is weaker, and can be killed once we destroy the others. Question is where are they." She said allowing others to catch on to what was going on.

"Wait a second." A blonde stepped into the room. At once Harry felt a hatred for the man and growled. The blonde raised his hands in defense. Remus looked at Harry with acknowledgement. "You said twenty years. You don't look any older."

Harry nodded, "My soul aged, not my body. I was in a spiritual dimension. I don't know if my body was really there or just my soul."

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" The rugged man asked. Harry nodded and followed him to the basement. He thought it was werid to be led to the basement but his question was soon answered. "For privacy." Harry nodded and took at seat near a desk toward the back. "Harry, is there something about you that you would like to tell us?" He asked taking the other seat by the desk.

"Who are you. You seem familiar and your scent I recognize just now officially." He stated leaning back in the chair getting comfortable.

"I am Remus, a friend of your late parents. I may seem familiar being as that I am a werewolf, just as you are." He said also leaning back in his seat. He folded his hands in front of him and stared intently at Harry.

"Yes I am a werewolf. However I am different than you. I can smell it." Harry replied catching Remus's curiosity as to what had happened to him.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"I am no longer swayed by the moon as you still are. I was able to fight off the beast and remain myself when others transform. In just I can change when I please." He answered.

Remus sat in shock, unable to grasp what Harry had said. He could fight off the transformation and call it at will. His will power was stronger than even Dumbledore's. Imagine his physical strength as well to be able to do such unthinkable things in this world. "Well in that case I suggest we keep this knowledge a secret. If the public got a hold of this knowledge the press would have a field day not to mention you would become a social outcast. You don't need that right now." Remus said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Very well. In that case I must get to know everyone else again. But I must learn who are my friends and who are my enemy."

Remus nodded as well understanding his predicament. "Hermione is a close friend. Some would say you two were in love but were to blind to realize it. Ron is your other best friend, he is currently dating Hermione. Your also friends with Ginny, Ron's sister. She's dating Draco Malfoy. An old enemy of yours. He saved Ginny from his father back when she was captured by Death Eaters. Tonks is another ally. She and I thought you everything you know about combat. Those are the only ones here at the moment. Another friend is Neville but he is helping at the hospital wing."

Harry stood and made his way upstairs. Best to see everyone and get all things in the open. "Should I tell them I'm a werewolf?" He asked reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"That is up to you. However I'd only tell Hermione. She always was one to keep a secret and help with anything and everything." Remus answered.

Harry nodded and went upstairs.

Authors note: Here's a short chapter, more of a filler. Hopefully I don't have to many errors. Can't wait to hear what you all think and I should have more time to update more often. So stay tuned as Harry and Hermione have a one on one and things get rolling in "Blood Risen Moon."


	9. Truth behind closed doors

-1Chapter 9: Truth behind closed doors.

Harry headed upstairs to join the others. A small headache had begun to form from his information upload. It would be so much easier he if could remember. Only a year had passed here, so to much couldn't have changed? Right?

The group in the living room was only Draco, Tonks and Hermione. Ron had gone off somewhere. Harry sniffed the air and matched the scent. He was upstairs along with someone else. Ron was trustworthy, so he wasn't about to charge up there looking for the enemy.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Tonks asked as he entered the room. The rest of the group looked up at him. Draco grunted and stood, "I'll leave this family reunion to those who care." Harry didn't acknowledge him as he left. His focus was on Hermione.

Memories rose to the surface of his mind. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and then sat. Hermione and Tonks took his shake to be their answer. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked sitting next to him.

Her scent overwhelmed him. To be this close to her again, and not be able to do anything since she was Ron's girlfriend. If only he knew what had happened this past year. The questions on both side still to be answered.

"Nothing, just some old memories giving me a headache." He said leaning back in the seat of the couch. She touched his forehead, surprised he didn't pull away, but almost lean into it. Her old Harry was resurfacing.

"Anything good?" Tonks asked joining in the seat in front of them. Harry shrugged not sure if they were good or bad. To many pieces were missing. "In that case perhaps we can figure out what happened with you."

Harry made eye contact and nodded. "First things first. Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure. It was as if I was in the amulet. A world that the soul fragment of Voldemort created. A horrible place." Harry replied.

Hermione sat in thought at Harry's description of the hell he went to. "Dimensions like previously thought is a possibility but I doubt it. Perhaps you were in the soul itself. Since your soul and Voldemort's are connected it is possible that the amulet combined your souls when you did something to the amulet."

The theory was possible and sounded to be truer to the truth. If that was the case then they would have to be careful with the others.

"So you defeated soul fragment of Voldemort and came back?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. Of course I didn't expect that time here moved so slowly. What happened while I was gone?" Harry asked.

"The war is in full swing. When Voldemort figured out that you were gone he began to attack anyone on the street, in the safety of their homes. Draco's father went after Ginny. Ron went to save her and got hurt. Luckily Draco was there and protected them both. A shock for all of us. However he has proven to be a trustworthy ally." Tonks said. Hermione watched Harry's reaction.

"So I can trust Malfoy now?" Harry puffed and crossed his arms. He remembered Draco. He could never trust him, especially since that night. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, aside from Hogwarts being the safe house, the order still meets here. Also, there have been a few deaths that you may be concerned about." Hermione said. Harry looked at her, his interest peaked. At his silence she continued, "Cho, Fred, George, Semus, Lavender, and Snape are dead."

Harry's heart was heavy at the news of Fred, George, Semus, and Cho. He had been good friends with them. A loss for them. However Snape didn't bother him. He was glad he'd been killed. Upset however he hadn't done the killing himself.

"Anything happen to you that you would like to share?" Tonks asked. Harry heard something from upstairs. He listened until he was able to make out a moan. Someone was hurt as far as he was concerned. He jumped to his feet and rushed upstairs. Hermione and Tonks followed once they realized he was gone, shocked by how fast he had moved.

Harry bust open the door, the frame breaking and wood flying across the room. Ron was in bed with a blonde underneath him. The source of the moaning as he soon found out. Ron pulled himself away quickly, "Do you bloody mind?"

Rage filled Harry and before anyone could stop him, he had Ron pinned against the wall. Ron didn't move as Harry's grip tightened. He was shocked to see the yellow in his eyes. His strength un-human. "Oh god." Harry heard Hermione behind in. Luna sat up, pulling the sheets around her.

"How dare you. Your girlfriend was just downstairs. Besides, your girlfriend is Hermione. You worthless piece of…" Harry squeezed as Tonks came and pulled on his arm. Ron was turning blue.

Everyone stopped as Harry growled. His hands had changed into claws, fangs apparent behind his lips. His eyes held a yellow glow. Harry had turned into this wolf like creature. Almost wolverine.

"Harry?" Hermione called his name, fear evident in her voice. It snapped him out of his rage as he slowly let down Ron. Luna sat tall, confused.

"Girlfriend? Ron told me you two broke up." Luna stated. Harry growled again. This wasn't looking good for Ron's manhood.

"Well as of now where broken up, you lying, cheating, piece of bloody scum." Hermione broke down crying.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Ron managed to cough out. Harry picked him up again and slammed him into the wall.

"How long?" he growled out the question. Ron simply answered out of blind fear. "A year."

Ron was unconscious and bleeding on the floor before anyone knew what happened. Harry clinched his fist and turned to Luna. "I didn't know I was the other girl. If I had I wouldn't have continued with this…this…affair. Oh Ronald."

Harry shook his head and turned back to Hermione who leaned against the wall crying. He changed back and cracked his neck. Half-way turning always left him tense and feeling bottled up. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

He gently laid her down on his bed and covered her up. He didn't notice the room had been completely cleaned since his re-entry to this world. He sat down and watched over her as she slept. Ron was a bloody idiot to cheat on Hermione. The perfect woman in his world. In his world, the words echoed through out his entire being as he remembered everything. How simple that one person could pull forward so many emotions and draw out memories connected to those emotions. He would have to thank her when she woke. Not only but they had a lot to talk about. Such as he's a werewolf able to change at will and that Ron was a jerk. He was right, they had a lot to talk about.

Authors note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hopefully this answered a few of the questions you had. Also I can't spell worth a crap. I do the spell check but it obviously isn't enough. Sorry but I have never been good with it and I doubt I will ever get better. So let me know what you thought about this chapter weather it be good or bad. You guys always show me some mistakes to be fixed which hopefully I do. Anyway until the next chapter.


	10. Dealing with the mystery men

-1Chapter 10: Dealing with the mystery men

Harry awoke with a jolt. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Something that someone had said yesterday, before he had caught Ron in the act. What was it? He pushed the feeling aside as he watched Hermione sleep. She looked like an angel. Pure and simple. How no one could be faithful to her was a mystery in his book. He wanted to rip Ron's insides out.

That was it. He jumped up and headed downstairs to find Tonks. He didn't have to look far since she was in the living room with Remus. "Harry what's wrong?" Remus asked as Harry barged into the room.

"You said that Draco's father tried to rape Ginny did you not?" Harry asked . They looked confused about his curiosity. After all this happened a year ago.

"Yes, it was Draco's father. Why?" Tonks asked peaked by his urgency to know her answer.

"I saw Malfoy die the night I was taken. He was killed by the werewolf. His insides ripped out." Harry said.

They were dumbfounded by his response. Which only lead to more questions. "If he's dead then who was it Ron and Draco fought off? Even better does Draco know?" Remus said. Of course with Draco's peck able timing he walked into the room right as Remus finished his question.

At his 'I know you were talking about me' look, Harry filled him in on their conversation. Draco sat in the only available seat and sat in silence. He didn't know his father was killed a year ago. None of them knew, Harry hadn't mentioned it. Someone was pretending to be Malfoy, but why and who?

They all sat and brainstormed on any solutions. The perfect person to help was upstairs resting, and none of them wanted to bother her. As they were sprouting out ideas Ron joined them. Harry stood and growled low in his throat when Ron entered the room. Remus also stood ready to pull Harry back if he attacked. Ron backed into the wall completely terrified of his old best friend. He didn't know what had happened to Harry, but it hadn't done wonders for his personality.

Harry sat back down after staring at Ron to see what he would do or say. Ron was smart and stayed quiet. Almost an hour had pasted and all they had come up with was polyjuice potion which couldn't have worked. None of the items needed would have been available after his death. However perhaps someone like Tonks was a follower of Voldemort.

In theory it fit. Voldemort wouldn't want anyone to know about the Horcrux's so when Malfoy was killed guarding one, Voldemort had someone pretend to be him. It fit in the belief that not even his followers knew about Voldemort's special items. If they did then they all would have a few out in the world.

Harry sighed in frustration and offered Draco his regrets of losing his father. Even if said father was a sadistic soul-less monster. He was still his father. Draco nodded then disappeared to his room. Tonks and Remus also dismissed themselves for bed. Tonight was long and tomorrow the order would be gathering to talk game plan.

Ron and Harry looked at each at having been left alone in the living room. "Harry, I'm sorry." Ron spoke as Harry sat there looking at him.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Harry stated. Ron looked at his feet. Harry knew he felt bad, but perhaps only because he got caught.

"I know what your thinking." Ron said watching Harry's amused questioning look. "Your thinking about why am I feeling so awful about all this, and that maybe its because I was stupid enough to cheat."

Harry nodded and waited for him to continue with his excuse that he was about to explain.

"You see Harry. I never liked Hermione. I only wanted her because you liked her. I hated living in your shadow so I did something about it. I wooed you girl. Then for a year I got to live in a Harry free world. I was the hero, the one people turned to, the one Hermione ran to for comfort. I was the next bloody Harry Potter. I didn't want that life. I thought I did, but I didn't. I got it because I stepped up and saved my sister. Fought Voldemort and lead the D.A. against his followers. It's a tough and lonely job. You and Hermione were meant to be together. She never gave up on you. Even when I did."

Harry just sat quietly as Ron went on and on. He really didn't care what he had to say. Ron had blown all the respect Harry had for him. This speech just proved what bad judgment he had. Now that he was older and had seen an evil world. He couldn't understand why he had been friends with someone like Ron. Till he remembered. Ron was a good person at heart once he got passed the fame and fortune. He could be a good person, and that was why Harry was friends with him.

"Listen Ron, the past is the past. I don't care anymore. But I do care about the way you treated Hermione. Until she forgives you, you and I are on rocky ground. I wont be taking my eyes off you. Once a cheater always a cheater. I have to watch out for any girl your with. I wont let you hurt anyone else." Harry said.

Ron looked upset as Harry stood. "Just work this out with Hermione, but give her some time. You cut her deep." With that Harry went back upstairs to watch over his angel. She still slept peacefully in her bed. He'd only been gone for a few hours but it felt like days. So much could happen in so little time. A lot had been discovered and dealt with. Tomorrow the order was coming. Harry needed to sleep but Hermione was on his bed.

With no where else he curled up on the floor next to his bed and wrapped up in a blanket. Not long after he was out cold.

Authors notes: Okay so another chapter. You guys are probably thinking "What is this chick on?" considering it used to be months between each chapter and here I am practically writing one each night. Truth is: its you guys. I've been getting such great feedbacks that I just have to write another chapter before I go to bed. Even if its one in the morning. It must be written. I just want to say thanks to those who keep reading this story. Continue to let me know what you think and once again I can't spell worth a crap. So please don't let that put you off.

The Wigster


	11. Morning

-1Chapter 11: Morning

The sun rose only a few hours later. Of course Harry was out cold when Hermione woke. She yawned and stretched, slowly pulling herself from bed. If her brain had been awake she would have stayed under the sheets not wanting to face the cold cruel world. She slipped from the bed and stepped on something hard, which grunted in turn. She fully woke up as she was flipped onto her back with a growling Harry on top of her. Apparently he didn't like being woken by having someone step on him, hard.

As he fully woke up as well he realized he had Hermione pinned beneath him. He rolled over embarrassed, his cheeks a solid red. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know you were down there." Hermione said getting to her feet and running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it. Harry shrugged getting to his feet as well.

"My fault for sleeping there. Don't worry no harm done." He said working out a sore muscle in his shoulder. He hoped his face still wasn't beat red. Of course thinking about the compromising position they were just in didn't help his train of thought either. He was definitely attracted to Hermione Granger. His timing couldn't be worse. She just got out of a long relationship with a lot of issues.

"Doubt I could do much damage to a werewolf. That is what you are, right?" She asked not making eye contact. This was the moment of truth. Would she accept him as a beast and not her same old Harry Potter? He motioned for her to sit on the bed while he took the chair he sat in previously last night. She sat with a little shake in her hands. Could she handle the truth about what had happened to Harry?

"Yes I am a werewolf. The night we went after the amulet and the werewolf attacked us. After I forced you to leave I was…well…poisoned, I guess you could say." Harry explained watching her reaction. It was understanding, but he could see the wheels turning.

"You were only clawed, not bitten." She said drawing Harry's attention to the details. It was true, he hadn't been bitten. However the poison is transferred through the saliva, and the werewolf had slobbered all over him. It'd only be reasonable that some had entered his open wounds.

He explained this to her which she agreed is probably what had happened after all. Then he went to tell her the news about Draco's father and the conclusion they'd come to. Hermione thought for a while and came to the same conclusion as well. Someone like Tonks was walking around as Lucius Malfoy.

Of course the conversation turned to Ron. Harry told her everything Ron said which only made her even more mad. He listened to her rant and rave on and on about how she despises him. Harry could only hope he'd get to watch her unless whatever spells she was planning. Obviously she wasn't going to be done being mad at him for awhile.

"What did you say to him?" She asked gathering her breath.

"I told him that I forgive him for doing what he did to get back at me. However he had to apologize to you and until you forgave him I wasn't going to be his friend. I choose your side." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him like he had two heads. "Harry, Ron is your best friend. I'd understand if you stayed neutral in this matter." She said waiting for him to reveal why he'd picked her.

"Hermione, what Ron did was wrong, really wrong. I could never condole what he did and I wont. Besides Ron deserves the dog house. However I've been around a long time and I've seen some of the worst things possible. This is not the worst, or the best of bad things to happen to good people. People like you who deserve to be treated like the angels you are." Harry said which caused Hermione to blush until she realized he paid her complement to her as if he had deep feelings for her.

"Harry." She started before he cut her off.

"Hermione, you kept me going all those years I was in hell. The thought of you kept me strong. I forgot who I was long before I forgot you. I fought to find my way back to you." He rubbed his hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. He walked over to the window and looked out into the still ruffed up street. He hadn't meant to confess his feelings for Hermione in anyway.

She looked at him in shock, unable to fully process what he said. "Harry?" was all she managed to choke out.

"Forget I said anything. Your dealing with the heartless piece of crap right now. You don't need your best friend confessing his profound love to you right now. Forgive me." He said still looking out the window, afraid of what she would say. After all she just found out Ron had been cheating on her for their entire relationship and that she had only been a trophy girlfriend and that to top it all off Harry wasn't even human anymore. Not like that should matter anyway, she still cared for him as she always did.

A knock came at the door and Ron stepped in. His impeccable timing as always. "Hermione I came to apologize." he said looking like a wounded puppy. Before he had time to react she sent a hex his way. His face broke out in sores causing Ron some pain.

"I don't want to see your face or hear your voice right now you worthless pig." She screamed sending another hex his way. Before he could react he was being attacked by miniature flying pigs which ended up chasing him out of the room and down the hallway. "Worthless jerk."

Harry heard Luna begin to make her way down the hallway till Ron ran past. "I guess now wouldn't be the time." Harry chuckled as he heard her turn and go the other way.

"Nicely done." Harry said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and curled back into bed. "With that taken care of how about breakfast?" He asked. She nodded and he made his way downstairs to cook her breakfast in bed. Maybe after time things would get back to normal, but for now he'd take what he could get.

**Authors Note: Okay so here was some Harry/Hermione with a little taking care of bussiness with Ron. Thought it would be a nice short chapter until I could figure out where to go next. Hope you enjoyed and can't wait to hear what you have to say.**

**The Wigster**


	12. Vengence

Chapter 12: Vengence

Voldemort sat in his throne room alone. No one had dared to enter since their defeat. They were only a hair away from defeating their enemies and bloody Harry Potter had shown up and saved the day. To say that Voldemort was mad was an understatement. He was roaring furious. Anyone who went near him walked away with burns from the magic radiating off him. Every last one of his followers feared being summoned for the simple fact they may not walk back out.

"MARCUS!!" Voldemort's voice rang out through the gloomy dungeon. Within seconds a lone figure entered. His greasy hair followed behind his hunched form. He wasn't pleasant to look at….or smell. However Voldemort was in use of his talents. An unregistered metamorphmagus could come in handy. He bowed and Voldemort fought back the stench that rolled off him in waves.

"Rise my friend. I have a job for you." Voldemort said. He rose not looking at the dark lord. "I want Lucius to go looking for his son. I now know that Draco is officially on the do-gooder side. None of the order will start a fight in the middle of the street. Leave a little present for Harry Potter. The explosive kind."

All that was heard throughout the hall was Voldemort's evil laugh which sent chills down his servant's spines.

Harry was frying up some bacon for Hermione when the first Order member arrived. Alastor Moody otherwise known, as Madeye. Harry put the eggs on Hermione's plate and seasoned her bacon. One thing he could thank the Dursley's for and that was his ability to cook.

"Harry Potter? Is that really you or is my eye finally to old to see clearly?" Madeye asked entering the kitchen. Harry turned and smiled. Madeye was looking worse for the wear. The war was taking a toll on him. "I've been involved in your rescue search. Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been far away from here, but no worse for the wear." Harry replied shaking his hand in welcome. "Guess you're here for the meeting." Harry said offering Madeye a seat. He nodded and gladly sat down.

"Yes I am. Better to be early than late, I always say." He replied getting comfortable. "Constant Vigilance!" He continued, Harry was only waiting for him to say his famous words. Harry pulled the bacon of the stove and placed it onto Hermione's plate. Her breakfast was complete. "That smells good." Madeye said.

Harry thanked him, "Help yourself their's plenty more. I'm just going to take this plate to Mione." He headed out of the kitchen to pass Ron who was coming downstairs, probably smelling the sizzling bacon. Harry held back a chuckle as he saw Ron after Hermione. He was covered in red spots, and he had a bit of smell to him. He didn't look happy at all but who could blame him, he had Hermione mad at him.

He reached the top floor and knocked on Hermione's door. "If you are Ron or anyone that's not Harry I have a fleet of flying pigs ready for departure." Harry chuckled; he couldn't believe how much he missed her, even when she was mad.

"Harry, that smells good." She said. She was dressed now and sitting at her desk. It surprisingly looked just like his. All of the information about Horcrux's pinned on the wall and where they could be. Harry set the plate on the table and pulled up a seat.

"The order is beginning to arrive." Harry said as she dug into her breakfast. Harry watched as she devoured her eggs and biscuits. He wouldn't want to be between her when she is hungry and mad. A deadly combination if you asked him, having first hand seen her in both situations.

"Wonderful, I can only wait to discuss how to fight Voldemort without Harry? Oh wait, Harry's back!" Hermione finished off her plate. "You know Harry; they were more worried about finding you then fighting this war. Perhaps we can focus now that your back." She said looking sad.

"Hermione, what happened while I was gone?" Harry asked.

"We lost a lot of people. Even the muggle world is terrified to go outside their homes." She said, "Not only that but the ministry has fallen apart. There isn't any order on the streets. You walk out of your house you better have a shielding charm on. Death Eaters roam free on the streets. It's a mad house. The only thing that still has some order is the paper; however that's because Voldemort has people on the inside to print what he wants the people to know." She finally just looked down.

"Hermione, did something happen?" He asked reaching out to touch her shoulder. She pulled back and turned away.

"Harry, promise me you'll kill him. He has taken so many. Harry I'll do whatever to help you find the Horcrux's. I don't care if you think it's too dangerous. I'll have my part in his downfall." She said causing something to go cold within him. He had never heard Hermione talk like this nor had he ever felt such cruelty radiating off her in waves.

"Hermione what happened?" He asked again. Something had to be the cause. How could Hermione become like this? In only a year? Of course he'd been gone twenty, but he was living in hell. He had reason to become cold hearted and want to get revenge.

"He killed them." She said. Harry kneeled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "My parents, he killed them."

Harry's heart stopped as he pulled Hermione into his chest and held her tight as she cried. They had brought the war to home. They had taken from her, and in turn him. No one else he cared about was going to be hurt or killed, not that he was back. Vengeance was going to be had.

"Hermione, I swear to you this; Voldemort and those who follow him will feel the pain you do. They will pay, and fall at my hands. No one hurts the woman I love." His anger got the best of him and he let those precious words slip.

**Authors Note: Okay so another update. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to update however I have a placement test tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow night or not. If not look for one the following evening. Thanks to all the reviewers. It's nice to open an email with words of encouragement and praise for something you do for the heck of it. It means a lot that you all go out of your way to let me know what you think of my created world, weather it be good or bad. So again thanks.**

**The Wigster**


	13. The Order

-1Chapter 13: The Order

Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry, willing words to come out of her gaping mouth. She closed her black hole as lack of anything but morning breath came out. 'Knock' Harry looked to the door breaking their stare. "Who is it?" He asked hoping it was a little matter that didn't involve them leaving this spot.

Wishful thinking, "The Order has finally arrived and are waiting for Hermione to join them. They still don't know about you Harry." Ginny said through the door. Harry sighed and stood offering Hermione his hand to help her up. She stood and straightened her clothes. She swore they would finish this conversation once she could talk again.

Harry opened the door and smiled at Ginny. "Hey Harry. Perhaps you should wait until you announce to the Order that your back. None of them know what happened yesterday. All those that were in the fight were here in the house. Besides none of them remember what happened they were all out cold before you arrived anyway." Ginny said.

Harry nodded in agreement and allowed Hermione out first. He followed behind the two girls and waited at the bottom of the stairs where he could listen to what was being said.

"Ah, now that everyone is here we will begin." He recognized Mr. Weasly's voice as the kitchen grew quiet. "First thing first let's discuss what happened yesterday. As far as I know we drove off Voldemort. 15 of our own were injured and are recovering at Hogwarts. Does anyone know what Voldemort wanted?" He asked.

"Are you serious? He knows this is the whereabouts of the Order's headquarters. Why wouldn't he attack here and draw out and kill who ever he could." Draco said.

"I know, and he succeeded. Two of our own were killed yesterday. Died from their wounds. I was informed it was from the spell that Snape invented. So aside from Harry he is the only one who knows it. I would say it's safe to say that Snape was here yesterday." Molly said.

"Listen here, we need to focus on what we plan to do now that Voldemort is fighting public. We need to strike back." Madeye said.

"No. We need to find Harry Potter. Only he can save us. We must still focus on our search for him." He didn't recognize the voice.

"Gran, Harry wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. Vol…vol…de…he's to powerful. I've been their when Harry's fought him, he never got a scratch on him, but he always got hurt." Neville said.

Harry was confused. Neville always stood by him. A loyal ally. What had happened? "Listen up, we need to focus. Any ideas?" Mr. Weasly cut in.

Harry stepped around the corner, "I do."

The room was silent as they turned to him. Neville nearly fainted along with Molly and Neville's Grandmother. "Harry?" Mr. Weasly asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm back."

The room erupted in movement. Many came to hug him, others sat still in shock. Finally order was brought back to them. "SILENCE." Mr. Weasly yelled. The room quieted at once. "Let Harry speak. I'm sure he has a lot to tell us."

Harry nodded to Mr. Weasly and turned to the table full of Order members. "First off I'm sure your wondering where I have been. The truth is I have been working on a way to make Voldemort weaker. The first step has been taken. I was successful and here I stand. A lot happened during that time, it changed me. However, I'm stronger than ever and ready to lead the attack against Voldemort. First things first, I believe that we should remain hidden for the time being. At least until I have enough done of my quest that we can begin to attack back. We must focus on keeping our family and friends safe, along with our neighbors. Patrols should be established and out at night. Also, training of our members should begin. I know Tonks and Remus are wonderful at teaching combat magic. If the D.A. has fallen through the cracks, let's dig it out. I want all the members to be found and transported here. Hogwarts will remain safe haven for the wounded. Is all this clear?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded, and at Harry's look began to bustle around at their orders. "Well it looks like you stepped right back into the flow of things. It's good to have you back Harry." Mr. Weasly said. Harry smiled and hugged him.

"Trust me, its good to be back." Harry said. The D.A. members that were there stepped up. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny.

"So, what's our first order Harry?" Neville asked. Harry smiled at him and clapped his shoulder.

"You're all moving in. Tomorrow, training begins. My special brew. You'll be warriors before you know it. Also I want to begin the search as soon as possible. I'll be working on it while Tonks and Remus work with you. When everyone else gets here, I'll work with you so they can catch them all up. For today, just relax." Harry said. Neville eased up when he realized that Harry wasn't mad at him for what he said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got some work to do." Harry turned and headed upstairs to leave everyone to do their work. Hermione tried to catch him but he dashed up the stairs and locked himself up in his room. He'd rested for too long. It was time to get back to his research.

He sat at his desk and studied his wall. It hadn't been touched since he'd been gone. All his notes were still in the same place. All of his maps were still hanging on his wall, along with books surrounding his desk. He guessed they were afraid to touch it in case it messed with his coming back. Who knew if they were right or not?

He stared at his notes on the Horcrux's. He would need to go after one that wouldn't be close to Voldemort like his pet snake. He would begin his search for Hufflepuff's cup and hopefully find clues for Ravenclaw's item. So his next stop would be the Riddle house. He looked at maps and some of his other notes remember where he was in his studies before he was sucked away.

In his drawer he found his two wands and their holsters. He pulled them out and equipped them. Might as well where them all the time just in case. Of course he hadn't used magic for twenty years, did he even remember how? He'd fought with his body, using the combat moves that Tonks and Remus forced him to learn in case he was ever caught wandless. Sure did come in handy, in fact he was better at combat than combat casting by now. Hopefully he could get back into the swings of things. He would have to if he wanted his secret to remain secret. If Voldemort found out, it would be bloodshed, especially for him. Who knows what more weaknesses he would use against him?

Thankfully, everyone bought his lie today. Voldemort knew he was back and now so did the Order. He would have to wait to inform the rest of the world. He needed stealth to pull off his current mission. Find the remaining Horcrux's and destroy them.

Authors Note: Okay so I did update. Couldn't leave you hanging. So get this, I took my placement test today and bombed my writing portion. Imagine that. Oh well, I'm loved for my content not my spelling right? (Dead silence) Right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and also check out my other stories if you get a chance. Heart Bleeds I wrote in tenth grade and I'm finally typing it and Silver Files is when my brain lacks Harry Potter mode. Hope you enjoyed this update and let me know what you think.

The Wigster

P.S. To my constant reviews, thank you. I would thank you all personally here but there are so many of you. And some of your questions would give away the plot if I answered. So stay tuned and thanks again.


	14. Training Begins

-1Chapter 14: Training Begins

Harry was enjoying the peace and quiet of his room until it was disturbed by a knock at the door. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Come in." He called. A fluff of pink hair poked through the crack at the door.

"Just me Harry. I wanted to talk to you about your plans." Tonks said. Harry nodded and motioned her in. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. "I agree with your plan, and Remus and I have got everything planned. However, I'm worried about you. We need to learn your limitations if you have any. We couldn't have you go running off with another one of your half-cocked plans thinking you could do something when you can't." She said.

Harry chuckled. She sounded like the same old Tonks he remembered. Yet he did agree with her on this one. "Sure thing. Tomorrow, before we begin, we can run through one of our old training exercises." He said looking up at her from his seat. She smiled softly at him, relieved that he agreed. He always was a pain to get him to do something he normally didn't want to. He was right earlier, he had changed.

"I'll see you in the morning then." She said. Harry nodded and stood to close the door behind her. He looked at the clock. Morning would come soon enough, so he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into to bed. Finally, a good night's rest after so long.

"How is the plan coming?" Voldemort said, sitting at his throne. He seemed to be in a better mood than before. A figure bowed at his feet.

"Very well, My Lord. My inside source has given me much information. Soon Potter will leave his beloved house and I will strike." The figure said his greasy hair hiding his face.

Voldemort's head raised in thought at the man.

"Well well, I haven't been aware of you for so long. It's nice to see you checking up. However, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out." Voldemort said his evil smile once again on his snake like face.

Harry woke up with on hell of a headache. He rubbed his scar and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom. He hadn't had a vision of Voldemort in a long time. He'd need to work on keeping his thoughts to himself if he and Voldemort were still connected as strong as ever. It could be bad if his defenses were down and Voldemort found out he was a werewolf, and that he was in love with Hermione.

Hermione. He groaned, splashing cold water on his face. They hadn't gotten a chance to finish their conversation, which in part he was grateful for. He had told her his feelings, something he wasn't ready to risk. What was going to happen now? She'd just broken up with Ron and he was confessing his love for her. He had great timing.

He looked over at the clock. The group would be waiting for him in the training room, he was running late. He groaned again and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. His clothes were tight on him. His muscle tone had grown and he hadn't even noticed. He shrugged, just meant he'd have to go buy some new clothes. He adjusted his wand holsters as he made his way down the hall.

The door was open so Harry walked right in, not even checking if Tonks had set a trap for him. Which, knowing her, she did. He wasn't wrong as a sword came swinging towards him. He rolled underneath and positioned himself in defense. Tonks stood two feet away with a long sword in her hand. "Still have good reflexes. So next let's test your strength." She said, straightening and returning the sword on the weapon rack.

He stood from his crouch and noticed Hermione, Ron, and the others by the wall watching. They obviously wanted to know what he could do now. He smiled softly and followed where Tonks motioned. It was then he noticed Remus in the doorway watching.

"Okay Harry, lets see how much you can bench press." She said motioning him to a muggle set of weights. He laid down on the bench and got a good grip on the bar. At her nod he began. The first set was as light as a feather. Tonks kept adding until he began to slow in his speed and sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Too much?" She asked. When he shook his head no, she continued to add until he couldn't lift anymore. She reduced the weight and he placed the bar back on it resting place. He sat up and grabbed the towel Tonks offered, wiping off the massive amount of sweat. "350. If I didn't know you had werewolf strength I'd be ready to call it quiets with your frame lifting that much. Okay so moving on, how about endurance?" She asked while Harry drank some water that Hermione, who had come in with a group of others, offered him. He shrugged so they moved on.

They had a treadmill set up against the wall. "Alright let's see how long you can go." Tonks said. Remus walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's next perhaps you should work with the kids while he runs. To birds, one stone." He said. Tonks nodded and set Harry up. Once he was going they turned to the kids and had them line up.

"First things first, we don't go easy. We also require a lot of work outside this room." Remus said, Tonks stepping up.

"If you're ready, let's begin." She said. They started the group out with warm-ups, allowing them to loosen up their bodies for the workout they were about to receive. After stretches they moved on to push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, whatever the two could think off. By the time they were tired and sweaty, Tonks was ready to move them on to defensive spells.

"No one can touch you if you move and cast at the same time. Let's work on shielding charms which I know Hermione has made you all master. However, can you roll and cast at the same time, duck and cast, dodge and cast? If you can do this then it will extremely harder to hit you. Let's begin."

A few hours later, Tonks gave them a break. Since they knew all of the shielding charms, they wouldn't have too much homework. She was going to have them look up combat spells from a few choice books. She turned to check on Harry who had bumped the speed up and was still going. She looked at the clock, two hours. His endurance was good. She wouldn't be worried about him slowing down in a fight.

Speaking of fighting, she was ready to see what he could do combat-wise. "Alright Harry, back to you while they rest. How about some one-on-one physical." She said as he stopped and turned off the machine. He preferred lifting the weights, running was boring.

He nodded and joined her on the mat. "Wait, you won't be fighting me, but a mannequin." She said stepping back. She cast a spell on the punching dummy in the back. It came to life, and with flicks of Tonk's wand it made its way to the mat.

"I get it. You control it, I fight it. Alright." He said getting in his defensive crouch. This was going to be interesting. The mannequin came at him quick, to which Harry rolled to his left. He dodged the swings that came his way and managed to block a few low and high kicks.

The day's events were catching up to him and he felt the fatigue. Sweat beaded his skin as he worked his way inside the mannequin's defenses and managed to get a few hard blows in, until the mannequin got one in as well. It sent Harry flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

He grunted but got up, his lip bleeding. He was breathing heavily but went to get back into the fight when the mannequin froze. "That's enough. You've proved what you can do Harry. Physically you're a warrior. However, we live in a magical world. Tomorrow we'll all pair up and do some combat casting. Tonight, I want you to study some offensive spells you don't know and practice with them so you can use them tomorrow. Good job today." Tonks said.

Harry leaned against the wall and caught his breath. Remus came over and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Good work today. I'm impressed to say the least. Only wolf I've ever seen do that, well, he's dead now, but still. You've got the strength, stamina, and agility to be a pack leader." Remus said beaming like a proud father.

"Thanks. Physically I know I can handle any fighting situation. But I've been out of the magical world for so long. I didn't have my wand when I was inside the amulet. I couldn't use magic. Right now if Voldemort walked in I wouldn't be able to defend myself." Harry said admitting his weakness. He was magically out of the loop. Remus looked concerned and before he could suggest it, Harry voiced it. "I'm going to go work with Hermione. Hopefully I can get a few spells under my belt before tomorrow's lesson." With that Harry headed in the direction Hermione went, the library.

Remus watched him go. Harry was a different person now. Not only was he a man, but a wolf as well. He wondered how his soul was holding together. Someone needed to find out what really happened to him. What horrors had he seen to turn him into someone else? To be honest, he wanted the old Harry back.

Author's Note: Again thank you to all the reviews, especially the essay long one. In response I'll try my best. To everyone else I'm glad you are all loving it. Hopefully this chapter answered a few questions and helped you see a little bit more of Harry and what he can do. I know that before I made him seem like a god but he does have his limits so I hope this shed some light. So stay in tune for the next installment once I figure out what its going to be about.

The Wigster

P.S. Thanks to my awesome beta!! I really appreciate you doing this.


	15. Getting back to normal

Chapter 15- Getting back to normal

Harry watched Hermione from the library doorway. The group sat at the table covered in books. Each were taking notes. Harry had never seen Ron engrossed in a book and jotting notes down. Must be trying to get back on Hermione's good side. Of course it didn't help that Luna was helping him with his notes.

Ginny and Draco were on the couch reading over a book and discussing them with each other. What had happened to cause Draco to fall for Ginny? Did he treat her right? He'd have to have a chat with him, even if he did still have mistrust and hate for the Slytherin.

He shook his head and rolled his shoulder. Tonight left him a little worn, and as much he longed to rest he needed to study. He walked in and dropped a bunch of books on the table. The group looked up at him and Hermione scooted over to give him room to sit. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You were impressive tonight Harry." Luna said in her singsong voice.

Harry leaned back and let out a breath. "Thanks. You all didn't look so bad yourselves." He replied. He looked over Hermione's notes. Hermione was worried by his confused look. Her notes were simple, on spells he already knew. Then she realized he was in the amulet for twenty years, and it was possible he didn't remember anything magical.

"Harry?" She started to ask. She stopped, thinking he might not want the whole group to know. He locked eyes with her and nodded when he figured out she knew. "Umm, guys how about hitting the sack early? Training was rough and you all look beat." Hermione said.

Ginny and Draco got the hint and got off the couch, packing up their books. They headed to the door, but stopped when Ron was still sitting at the table. "I think you should leave as well." Draco said grabbing his arm and pulling him off his seat.

Harry nodded to Draco, who nodded in return. Ron protested, but eventually gave in and left with them. Harry heard him mutter about hating to study anyway. Harry shook his head; same old Ron. At least that much hadn't changed.

Once everyone was gone, Hermione shifted her seat to look at him. "Harry, I know we have a lot to talk about, but I need to know this first, can you recall anything magical?" She asked. He just looked at her.

"I don't. I was hoping you would help me catch up. I'm sure that once I start to remember it will all come back." He said.

"Speaking of remembering, how is it that you remembered all of your memories so quick?" She asked intrigued that he could remember all of his memories but not magic.

"Memories are tied to the senses. When I heard familiar sounds, smelled familiar smells, touched things, tasted them, it eventually all came back." He said after having thought about it himself and came to that conclusion. At her perplexed look he added, "I had a lot of time to do some reading."

She smiled and pulled out all of her notes. "Then I guess we get started." She said.

They read over their old school books, and Harry picked up on it quickly. Of course he had some misfires. His magical power was still as strong as it was, perhaps even stronger. They learned that when he put a hole in the wall with a simple stunner. Not to mention instead of floating a feather he sent in flying into the ceiling.

It was pushing three in the morning when they called it quits. They had gotten a lot done during the few hours they had worked. Harry was able to pick up the basics, enough to defend himself to get away. Of course he wasn't going to settle for that. "You should get some rest. We have training in only a few hours." Harry said as Hermione yawned. She nodded and got up from the table. Harry helped her gather her notes and lead her to her bedroom. "Night Mione." He said. She nodded and closed the door behind while yawning.

Harry was tired but he wasn't able to sleep when he still had so much to relearn. He gathered the books he need and went to his room. He laid the books out on his desk and got to work.

He fought of yawns as the hours passed, until he smelt the sun rise. A large stack of books sat on the floor that he was done with. He still had a stack of books to go through but he was back to some of his status, at least 5th year.

Harry laid his head down on his desk. He needed a moment of shut eye, but only for a few minutes. Who was he kidding? Before he knew it he was out like a light.

He woke to a knock at the door. Groggy he got up and opened the door. "Morning Harry. Time for breakfast." Hermione's perky face greeted him. He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Come on sleepy head, its 45 minutes after sunrise and you have just enough time to eat and get ready for training. I'll meet you downstairs." She said turning and heading down the hall. He scratched his and still half asleep made his way towards the bathroom. A nice cold shower would help him wake up.

He went to open the door only to have someone brush past him when it was opened. "What the?" Harry asked having the door shut in his face. "Then I guess I'll have breakfast instead." He muttered heading down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen he was greeted by a full table, and in the center of the table was plates full of…crumbs. He grumbled under his breath and fixed himself a bowl cereal. He barely got in one bite before Tonks entered the kitchen. "All right troops, its training time." She said. Everyone got up and headed up the stairs. Harry set his bowl down and followed. It was going to be a long day.

Training started off with stretches, which progressed into warm-ups. Harry's body protested during the exercise but he did them none the less. Just about when he was ready to fall out Remus had them stop.

"Okay troops, let's pair up." He said.

Ginny and Luna paired, Draco and Neville, Harry and Ron. That only left Hermione with no partner. Tonks agreed to pair up with her.

"So Harry, gonna go easy on me?" Ron asked, looking worried. Harry chuckled. Hermione may be sending flying pigs his way, but it was Harry's turn to punish Ron for his disloyalty. Harry remained silent and raised his wand.

Remus stood at the center of the room. "Okay only non-death spells please." He waved his wand and the sparring was on.

The fighting went on for an half-hour. Spells were bouncing off shields until eventually the first group stopped. Ginny was stunned by Luna, and both were moved from the practice mat. Draco and Neville were next, having tied. Both of their spells penetrated each of their shields. Hermione and Tonks were next. Hermione gave Tonks a run for her money, but ended up getting stunned from behind.

That left only Harry and Ron. Both were equally matched, but Hermione was surprised. He was using spells they hadn't reached last night. He must have stayed up until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore! He was giving Ron quiet a workout, as Ron was covered in sweat, but still Harry was beginning to hunch over in fatigue.

Harry smirked and worked his way behind Ron, finally hitting him with a boil charm. Ron broke out in boils and fell down to his knees. Tonks and Remus rushed to his side. They immediately removed the charm and gathered the group together. "Nice job today guys. Tomorrow we will work on combat maneuvers, mainly infiltration. Everyone else should be arriving in the afternoon. Tonight, Dobby and Tonks will be working on expanding the rooms. So don't freak out when you can't find your room. We'll probably end up having name plates." Remus said.

Tonks magically cleaned the room before addressing the group. "Again, good job today. Although, Harry, you could have just stunned Ron." She said.

"I would have, but I don't trust my stunning spell just yet. It put a hole in the wall last night. However, I won't say he didn't earn the boils." Harry said. Draco laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Ron simply avoided eye contact.

"All right then. Enjoy your free evening and get some rest." Remus said. The group parted and Harry made a bee-line for his bedroom. Once his head hit the pillow he was out cold, not even taking the time to crawl under the covers.

Authors Note: Okay so another update. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Again thanks to all my constant reviews. You guys are the best. I can't forget my beta, thanks again.

The Wigster


	16. A full house

-1

Chapter 16- A full house

Hermione watched Harry while he slept. He hadn't moved one inch since he'd collapsed. She knew Ron could only last so long because Harry was beyond exhaustion. Hopefully he didn't let it get to his head, because there was no telling how Harry would pop that ego bubble.

Remus was walking down the hall, making sure everyone had a room, when he noticed Hermione standing in Harry's doorway. "Hermione, is there a reason you're standing in Harry's doorway?" Remus asked, coming to stand next to her.

She jumped in surprise and turned to look at him. "Oh, Remus, it's you." She said, turning and closing Harry's door to let him rest in peace. " I was just checking on him."

"I don't blame you. I'm worried about him." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"What has you worried?" She asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Well, he's different. I'm afraid he's holding in something that's eating away at him. Maybe something he experienced while he was in the amulet?" He said.

Hermione's brows furrowed, "What do you think he's hiding?" She asked.

He stopped and turned to her in thought. "I don't know. Perhaps he'll open up to you." He said.

She shook her head, " I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it at all."

Remus touched her shoulder in a fatherly manner. He didn't say a word, but just squeezed her shoulder then walked off. She watched in confusion. He thought that Harry would open up to her. Why would he think that?

Eventually everyone tucked in for the night. The house was dead silent, as everyone was sleeping. Such silence woke Harry. He rolled out of his bed and landed in a crouch. He was fully awake now as he listened to the house. He only heard snoring and he didn't pick up any different scents. What was it that woke him?

He changed his clothes and made his way to the roof. Everything in the house seemed fine, perhaps something outside was causing his unease. He closed the window and sat on the edge of the roof. The yard seemed fine, but something on the street was screaming for his attention.

He scanned the shadows for the longest time. Until he picked up something across the street. He studied it until he was able to tell it wasn't an animal but a person. The figure's shape seemed familiar, almost like he knew them.

The sun began to rise, illuminating the shadows and bringing light to the corners of the street. He kept his focus on the figure. It turned and began to walk off, the shadows following at its heels. Before he disappeared out of sight, Harry got a flash of long blonde hair.

He heard those inside the house begin to stir. If he wanted breakfast, he'd need to make a bee-line for it now. He rose and climbed back through the window. As he was making his way to the kitchen, a massive headache hit. He doubled over and rubbed his scar in pain. Something was going on with Voldemort, only what?

The pain lessened, and he stood back up. He couldn't imagine what was going on with Voldemort now. His only option: go to the Riddle House…tonight.

Harry sat down for breakfast and smiled as he breathed in the aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Ahh…meat. He piled his plate full, almost wiping out the entire stock of food on the table. "Ah Master Harry, good to see you is awake. Oh my, all food is gone. I make more now." Dobby said, popping into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he popped back.

Harry jumped in surprise, "Dobby!?!" He turned in his seat and gave Dobby a hug.

"Master Harry, sir?" Dobby asked giving him a hug back.

"Dobby, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not your master." Harry said.

"But, Mas…Harry, I've got a contract with the house and whoever it's owner is. Until I'm released that is." Dobby said.

"Contract?" Harry asked, "Are you getting paid?" He asked. Dobby chuckled and nodded.

"As if Harry's 'Mione would allow otherwise. A galleon a week, mas…Harry, sir." Dobby said.

Harry patted his shoulder as Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen. "That's good to know." Harry said. Dobby bowed and disappered in a pop. Harry turned back to his plate, looking at the two who just walked in. No surprise that they were fighting.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR LAME EXCUSES!!!" Hermione yelled, her wand gripped tight in her hand.

Ron's face was as red as his hair as he yelled back, "I'M SORRY, OKAY? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

"UNTIL I BELIEVE IT, YOU JERK!!" She yelled in response raising her wand and hexing him out of the room.

She was breathing heavily when she sat down at the table. Harry watched her while he ate some bacon. She filled her plate and began to eat as well. "Nicely done." Harry said breaking the intense silence. He never did like the silence, and with her just staring at her plate, eating eggs.

"I hate him." She said looking up at him. He refilled his plate and nodded.

"That's understandable." He said devouring some more bacon.

"I rather not talk about it." She said dropping more into her plate. Which he couldn't blame her, Ron was a jerk. He couldn't argue that even if he tried. Which was bad for Ron, in any case. For the next few minutes they ate, until Harry dug into his fourth plate of food.

"Harry, when was the last time you ate?" Hermione asked as Remus, Draco, and Ginny entered the kitchen. They all sat at the table and filled their plates with food.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked surprised he wasn't at the table eating like a pig, which Harry obviously was.

"He wasn't hungry." Hermione said turning back to Harry after greeting everyone a good morning.

"Harry?" She inquired, nibbiling on some bacon.

"Fine, I haven't eaten in weeks." He said standing up and carrying his plate over to the sink. Before anyone could push futher he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Way to go, Granger." Draco said pouring syrup on his pancakes. She responded with a glare that stopped him cold. No one stopped her from cleaning her spot at the table and following Harry out of the kitchen.

She found him in the library, his nose buried in a book full of spells.

"Trying to catch up?" She asked as he tossed the book across the room. He looked up hoping she didn't see him slip in his anger management. She chuckled and sat across form him at the table. She picked up a book and read the cover, 'How to deal with falling in love.' "I don't think you'll find any useful spells in this one." She said.

He snatched the book from her hand and hid it in his bag. "Sorry I snapped at you." He said, pulling out a book on offensive spells. He opened to a random page and noticed he had written out a lot of notes.

"It's okay, I just wanted to talk, not get an apology." She said. Harry looked up and smiled softly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked. just buying himself some trouble.

"I'm worried about you, so is Remus. We were wondering if you felt comfortable enough to share what happened to you?" She asked, leaning forward.

Harry's gaze became shallow, like he didn't see her anymore. His brows furrowed together and his shoulders tensed. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be easy to talk about.

Harry's head snapped towards the doorway. "We have company." He said and stood, and waited for her to follow. They reached the bottom of the stairs to greet the rest of the D.A. who had just arrived.

Authors Note: A tease, I know. It'll just keep you reading cause I'm evil like that. Again I hope your all enjoying my story and thank you for the reviews. Also, I'm sorry about the wait. I had orientation for college. Next week I'll be leaving for vacation so for about a week I won't be able to update. I'll be sure to leave you all a good chapter.

Again thanks to my beta for an awesome job.


	17. Gone Missing?

-1Chapter 17- Gone Missing?

The rest of the D.A. walked into the foyer and watched as their bags disappeared. They were talking amongst themselves and the hall was filled with a dull roar. Harry's sensitive ears picked up every word and trying to tell the conversations apart was giving him a headache.

"Welcome everyone. We'll show you to your rooms and let you get settled. Afterwards we'll meet back up in the living room and discuss what's to happen next." Harry said load enough for all to hear. The conversations stopped when they realized it was Harry who spoke. "I'll explain everything. First, if the guys would follow me and the ladies, follow Hermione." They broke off into groups and headed upstairs.

The girls were down the right side of the hallway, then the master bath, and the boys to the left. Harry led them to each of their rooms. They were small but held the necessities. A bed, desk, dresser, and their trunks at the foot of the bed. After the last of them were led to their rooms Harry met Hermione in the living room.

She sat on the couch with a book in her lap. Harry smiled; some things never change, as he sat across from her in a chair. She looked up and put her book on the table next to the couch. "Hey, umm…we still have a conversation to finish if you want?" She asked.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a habit of unease he always possessed. "Hermione, I rather spare you the gory details of my stay in hell, if you don't mind." He said. She looked upset, almost hurt by him not opening up. He was sparing her, by telling her what he saw and experienced, she wouldn't be the same. He somehow thought she would treat him different.

"Harry, if the Dursley's treated you like they did and you could tell me, how is it you're dealing so well with something so much worse?" She asked leaning forward.

Harry looked up at her confused. Who were the Dursley's? And what had they done to him? At his confused look Hermione understood. He didn't remember that much. If that was true then it was possible that by only being surrounded by the magical world he didn't remember the muggle world and his time there.

"Harry?" She asked but before she continued the group began to come downstairs and fill the living room. Harry stood and went to stand by the entrance. Once everyone was there, he explained what was to happen.

"I'm glad everyone was able to make it safely. Now that I'm back from my mission, the D.A. is going to resume its training. My goal is to get everyone combat trained. Once that is complete we'll set up patrols and protect the streets. Hopefully this will draw out or have the death eaters retreat. Either way they will be dealt with and this war will begin to come to a close. Tonight you will be able to rest and relax. Tomorrow it will all begin. Not only will you learn physical combat from Tonks and I, but magical as well from Hermione and Remus. Your days will be split in two. Physical in the morning allowing a break at lunch, then magical in the afternoon, followed by a night study and practice in the library. Within the next few months an army will be ready for deploy."

The group broke out into murmurs until one raised their hand. "Yes, Susan?" Harry called her out. The group looked uneasy at to what his answer may be.

"I take it we'll be facing Voldemort by your side?" She asked.

Harry folded his arms and looked over the group for a moment. "No. You will be facing the death eaters. The fewer that fight beside me in the end; the less that risk death. Those that will that will travel the last few steps with me, towards the end, will not train with you. Know this; I will face Voldemort alone, in the end. It won't be an easy journey." He said.

A few looked relieved, some still looked scared. Soon, he hoped, they would be harden warriors. A sad twist of fate, but one necessary to win this war and save their loved ones. Hopefully he could spar them the horrors of death, that maybe they wouldn't come out scarred.

"I'll see you all sometime tomorrow. I have a few things to take care of but Tonks will round you all up to begin. I suggest a good night's sleep so you'll wake in time for breakfast. 5 a.m. sharp." He said.

The group was quiet as Harry left. Hermione followed him upstairs and to his bedroom. As she walked into the door she saw him doubled over in pain.

Harry gripped his forehead in agony. His scar felt like it was splitting open and that his brain would erupt inside his skull. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and ask if he was okay. He pulled away from their touch and worked his way toward his desk. As another wave of pain hit him, he lost his footing and slammed into the corner of his desk, knocking off his books.

"Harry!!" Hermione exclaimed in horror as she tried to reach for him again. He stood tall and wiped away the trail of blood from his nostril. He brushed her off again as he began to scramble around his room and gather supplies. "What are you doing?" She asked. She couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"I need to do something. I'll be back after awhile, okay?" He said pulling out what appeared to be combat clothes. He dropped those onto his bed and went on a search for something else.

She watched as he pulled out his wands, their holsters, combat boots, a dagger, Griffendor's sword, and his firebolt. She grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "What is going on Harry? You're acting like you're off to war. Tell me please." She demanded finally tired of him pushing her away cause he felt like she couldn't handle it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I have to go to the riddle house." He said.

"Why would you need to go there?" She asked almost positive this was connected to what just happened to him.

He let out a deep breath and looked at her. "My scar's been hurting me. Voldemort's up to something and I can't wait anymore. I have to go after the next Horcrux."

She got that stern look on her face, "Why didn't you say anything? I'll go get ready." She said turning to leave.

Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her. "No, I won't put you in danger. You'll stay here and watch out for the others until I return." He said. She slapped him and he looked at her in shock, rubbing his cheek.

"I will not wait around here, wondering if you've been sucked off into another hell dimension or if Voldemort got you!!!" She yelled.

"Hermione, please. I won't get sucked off into another dimension or get killed." He said.

Her eyes watered as he rubbed her shoulders, "How can you promise me that? You don't know?" She said, her voice cracking.

"I can't know the details. However I do know that I will return to you." He said pulling her into a hug. He could only imagine how difficult the past year was for her. To not know if he was ever coming back. It was hard for him not knowing if he would see her again.

She looked up and it. Time stopped for both of them as their faces inched closer together.

"Harry!!! Draco's gone!!!" Ginny said bursting into the room.

They sprang apart, Harry immediately going into hero mode. "What happened?" He asked.

"He went out for supply's and received a note. It was from his father, saying that he was going into hiding with his mother and needed his help getting a safe place set up. He went off to help him and I haven't heard from him since." She said.

"When was this?" He asked pulling off his shirt to change.

"After breakfast, I realized you said his father was dead. I believed you but Draco didn't, not yet at least." She said. Hermione walked over and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry. I'll go after him. Know where he went?" He asked attaching his holsters and adding his wands.

"He was going to met him at the shrieking shack." She said. Harry nodded and shooed them out of the room so he could finish changing. The girls left and he heard them head downstairs as he pulled on his pants and change his boots. He shrunk his broom and sword, putting them safely in his pocket. No telling what horrors he could possible face. More than likely this was a trap for him.

He took the stairs two at a time. Hermione and Ginny were in the living room. Tonks and Remus were comforting her and reassuring her that Draco was okay and taking care of himself just fine. Harry walked in looking like a soldier and ready for combat.

"Harry, you can't be serious about going after him?" Tonks asked. He nodded and adjusted his holsters.

"More than likely a trap, I know. All the more so for you all to be ready. No one leaves this house, even if all hell breaks loose on the streets. That can be dealt with by the Order." He said

Tonks and Remus nodded. "I'll contact if I run into any trouble. However I'll have to fly, I don't remember how to apperate just yet." He said. Remus stood and grabbed his shoulder.

"Harry, maybe I should go with you. Watch your back and all." He said.

"No. Thanks but your needed here. I wouldn't trust anyone but you two to keep Hermione safe." He said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't return without him." He said to Ginny. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Be safe Harry." She said standing and hugging him. He returned her hug, and then locked eyes with Hermione. Everyone in the room noticed but no one said a word. He finally turned and left. Hermione pulled aside the thick curtains and watched as he mounted his broom and took off towards the sky, to be a hero once more.

Authors Note: Okay so here's a good chapter that I'll leave you with. I won't have time to update before I leave, have to get ready and all. I hope you like and are anticipating what will happen next. Let me know what you think and I'll have a chapter ready to go when I get back. Hopefully around July 4th or 5th.

Also my beta is sick. Hopefully she will be feeling better soon, and be back with us shortly.


	18. Eerie glow of death

Chapter 18- Eerie glow of death

Harry landed in Hogsmade, on the outskirts of the town. He stuck to the shadows as he moved from store to store, inching his way up to the shrieking shack. No one was on the street, or in the shops. The place looked completely abandoned except for the pub that somehow managed to stay in business.

He reached the fence that led up to the shack. He ducked behind a tree and thought for a moment. Why the shrieking shack? Unless they wanted to know the secret entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. Of course they would either get it out of Draco or lure him to the rescue who would then use the entrance and reveal it to the bad guys.

In that case what were his options? Go in through the front door and likely get blown away as he walks in? Or use the secret path and just kill the bad guys before they can tell? However you had to count in Draco, as soon as he showed himself they could, or would, kill him.

He didn't like the situation, and couldn't see the best option. Either way, someone was going to get hurt. He'd just have to do what he was known for. Bust in with no plan of action. He focused for a moment and drew his wand.

He shrunk his broom and placed it safely in his pocket. Once set he placed an invisibility spell on himself and began to sneak up the path to the front door. Hopefully they were unaware of his presence. He reached the door safely and sniffed the air.

He smelt at least 2 humans and a strong whiff of blood. He could safely assume it was Draco. He may not be on good terms with the Slytherin, but he was one of them and wouldn't wish any form of torture on him.

He tried the handle, which turned with ease. The old rotten door swung open, remarkably silent. The darkness greeted him, a disadvantage if he was still human. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he stepped over the threshold. His sense went on immediate alert, just as a stunning spell hit him in the back.

He fell to the ground, his body frozen in time. His head hit the edge of a chest, rattling his brain and knocking him into the abyss of unconsciousness.

When he awoke, his body was screaming in agony. His arms were pinned above him, his chest stripped bare. The room was dark until his eyes focused. Something sticky clung to his face, and the scent of blood heavy in the air. His blood and someone else's.

"So the famous Harry Potter awakens from his little nap." A female voice penetrated the silence of the old shack. Its singsong voice belonged to a familiar follower of Voldemort.

Harry chest rumbled from a suppressed growl as Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the shadows. "Aw poor little Harry. Sorry about the current position, but I wanted you in a good one for my fun."

He looked up to see his hands gathered together and chained, hanging from the ceiling. She bounced around him in absolute glee, causing Harry a bit of sickness. Whatever she was up to was going to be bad for him unless he could break himself free.

He pulled at the chains in an attempt to break free. At least until something sharp tore across his back. He winced in pain as he felt his skin tear apart. He heard the recoil of leather as it slapped the floor. "Naughty boy, trying to get free. I'll have to whip you." She said pulling back and unleashing another violent lash across his back. His blood dripped to the wooden floor from the gashes in his flesh.

Across the room Harry finally noticed Draco. He was tied to a chair, his mouth gagged. He watched helplessly as Harry was repeatedly beaten by the mad woman.

Harry's head rolled to the side as she finished with a piece of glass. Harry's body was covered in gashes, slashes, burns, and punctures. "Poor Harry's gotten blood on the floor. That'll stain little Harry."

He'd come to the conclusion that Voldemort had gone one too far with her. She seemed to be out of her senses with the way she was talking and laughing like a mad woman. He eased his breathing as she circled him, running her long sharp nails into open wounds.

He held back his cries of pain as she continued her assault. If only he could get free, he could knock her out long enough to free Draco. Next time he'd go in with a plan...and a shield. He chuckled remembering when Tonks and Hermione both told him he was going to get in trouble if he continued with his half-cocked rescue plans.

"What is little Potter laughing about? Hmmm?" She asked digging her nails into a nasty whip slash across his back. Harry jerked in pain, letting a small grunt escape him. No one noticed as Draco worked his way free of his bonds.

Bellatrix pulled her wand. "You wont be laughing for long, wee little Potter." She said aiming at him. Draco worked quickly with his legs and was freed from his bonds. He was too late as Bellatrix cursed Harry. "Sectumsempra!!" Harry's chest split and blood spewed from the wound, spraying the ground before him. Draco tackled her to the ground and wrestled away her wand. With no time to spare he stunned her and created a portkey, sending her to the street where the order would find her.

He quickly freed Harry and did his best to stop the bleeding but the wound was too deep. Harry jerked then spasmed. Draco grabbed his shoulders trying to shake him out of it. He didn't need Harry hurting himself anymore.

"Hey how did you get free?"

Draco looked up to see Marcus standing in the doorway. He reached for Bellatrix's wand but Marcus was faster. Draco was stunned and Harry was still violently kicking in spasms. Marcus walked over but Harry fell still. "Bloody git, ruined my floor." He said, noticing all the blood.

Harry's eyes snapped open, his pupils an eerie glow of yellow. Marcus back was turned to him as he rose to his feet. Something snapped within him, he was no longer the Harry Potter the world once knew. He smelt meat, fresh and salty. His fingers cracked nails sharp as knifes. His skin shifted and tiny hairs protruded from the surface of his skin. His teeth became fangs, his body thick with muscles. He crouched and growled gathering the attention of Marcus.

Marcus turned and screamed as Harry pounced. Blood splattered the walls; the sounds of Marcus screams filled the old dusty rooms of the shack.

Authors note:

I'm baaaaaack!!!! I know you're all glad to see me and this update. Now that I am back I have a few ideas for this story. Mainly the next few chapters, then we'll see where it goes from there. I don't know how much longer it will be, but it will be good. I hope. I'm looking forward to your reviews as always and I hope you all enjoyed this lovely update.

Also to my lovely beta, another wonderful job!!

The Wigster


	19. Man or Wolf pt1

-1Chapter 19-Man or Wolf pt. 1

Harry stood and snapped his neck. It just wasn't his day. And where did Draco go? Harry found him across the room unconscious. He shook his head and picked him up. Draco rested on his shoulder, limp like a sack of potatoes. He found his stuff: wand, ripped shirt, and his broom. He was surprised it was all in one piece. If it had been him, he'd have snapped the wand and broom. It bothered him that she didn't. What where they really up to?

Harry made his way to the secret entrance to Hogwarts. They could take care of Draco and fix him up in the process. McGonagall was going to have a fit when she found out, not to mention Tonks and Remus.

He made his way down the corridor to the exit under the tree. He imagined what they would say, "How could you go in half-cocked!!" or "I can't believe they caught you so easy, you could have been killed!!" He chuckled imaging the looks on their faces, and then he had a look of horror at what they had done to him, after they got their relived worries off their chests.

He snuck out from underneath the tree, hitting Draco's head on a loose root. He touched the knot, and waited for the limbs to fall still. As the last branch eased its movements he made a bee-line for the large doors leading to his favorite place.

He pushed open the doors and was shocked by what he saw. The castle wasn't as he left it 20-well a year ago. The walls were battle stained, the floors cracked in some places. The stairs worn, and not polished like they used to be. The upper stairs were darker, as if they couldn't afford to keep on all the lights. The place looked like a dump, to be honest.

"Harry Potter?!" Harry's head snapped in the direction of Professor Trelawney. He winched as he heard her voice and saw that she was heading his way. "Harry, I have bad news, something terrible has happened to you and your friend. I saw it and was on my way to help you." She said.

Harry shook his head and brushed past her. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm in a hurry to the hospital wing."

She nodded and let him pass, "Your friend is hurt. You should hurry and get him help."

He just nodded and rushed up the stairs and made his way to the hospital wing. Draco was starting to stir against his back and he was getting weaker by the minute. With luck, Madam Pomfrey was coming down the hall right to him.

"Harry!!! What happened?!?" she said rushing towards him. Harry smiled softly as she reached him and helped place Draco on a floating charm. She led them both to the Hospital Wing, and again he was shocked by what he saw.

The wing was expanded, filled with over 100 beds, all full. Madam Pomfrey added two beds and laid Draco down on one. She quickly examined him as Harry sat on the other empty bed. She quickly revived him and mended his wounds.

Draco sat up and looked over to Harry. He was doubled over, and still bleeding. He was somehow different, and Draco couldn't quiet place his finger on it. Something about his body mass, he was thicker or something. Almost as if something was about to break free from beneath his skin.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry and gasped, finally seeing the full damage. She immediately got to work on healing his wounds. Draco sat back and rested his eyes, hoping Harry would be okay. He saw what happened to him. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy, but of course he felt guilty about helping Marcus in the first place. All of this was his fault, if he hadn't told Marcus what Harry would do to save him. It didn't help that he didn't know that Marcus was pretending to be his father. He didn't feel sorry at all for what Harry did to him.

Harry woke slowly and growled at the bright light in his eyes. His senses were on fire. Smell, sight, touch, hearing. All of it was super sensitive. He looked down at himself, his chest was scarred over by the curse he was cut with and that his pants were stained by his own blood. Strange thing was the blood wasn't red, it was orange and still fresh enough it hadn't stained fully yet.

He sat up and felt his muscles tense and flex beneath his skin, but his skin was tighter. Almost like he gained body mass. He rubbed his forearm and felt tiny hairs protruding from his skin, like tiny fur. The only time he ever felt like this he was halfway through his transformation. Why was he stuck? If he was.

Something caught his nose. The tangy juicy smell of raw meat. His mouth watered as he craved to dig in a juicy steak. He pulled himself out of the bed and snuck out of the hospital wing. He traced the smell down to the kitchen. Perhaps the fridge was loaded, he after all was starving.

He stuck to the shadows as he made his way downstairs. Familiar voices stopped him.

"I'm sorry but with the information we've gathered he's dangerous. Who knows what happened to him but he's stuck between phases and could be dangerous. From what Draco told me he killed a man, ripped him to pieces. I can't let anyone near him until things are settled and it's safe." McGonagall said. He stood beside the doors to the Great Hall.

According to the scents the entire Order was seated inside along with Hermione, Ron, and Draco. They were obviously talking about him and what happened.

"He needs his friends right now. Something happened to him and we should be there to help him along to recovery." Hermione said. Once he heard her voice, all his senses focused on her. His chest tightened and breath became heavy. He was intoxicated with her. The way her hair smelt like vanilla and strawberries. The way her voice was a soft melody that eased his soul.

His other senses craved for her. To touch her, taste her. He pushed his way through the doors and walked to where Hermione was standing. The group turned to him, some with worried looks, others with looks of fear and concern.

"Harry, you should be resting." McGonagall said, surprised at his entrance. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and Harry jerked away from her.

"Why rest when you all are enjoying talking about me behind my back." Harry said. Ron stepped forward and touched his shoulder.

"Harry mate, were not doing anything like that." Ron said trying to get Harry to back away from Hermione. Harry sensed his unease and realized what he was up to.

Harry grabbed him and pushed him back a few feet, right into Draco. "Don't even Ron. I feel fine, just a little hungry. If you don't mind I'd like Hermione to join me."

This time Remus stepped forward. "Harry, I don't think you should be around anyone right now. You're in between both parts of you right now. Who knows what werewolf traits will become dominate and at what time. It's safer if you head to a private room for the evening until I can figure this out." He said.

Harry growled in disagreement. "I won't hurt her." He said hoping someone would believe how true those words were.

"I trust you Harry, but I want you to get better also." Hermione said.

Harry felt trapped between two walls that were squeezing him into a smaller space. Remus took a few steps forward again but he was drawing smaller into himself. Ron stepped back, too afraid to get close to Harry again. It's not like they're the best of friends at the moment. Draco was working his way around the back of him. Yet Harry noticed all of this. If he didn't see it, he heard it. His sense of smell was infused with Hermione.

"Harry, please. Just get some rest." Remus said now standing at a bow. Draco reached for Hermione and pulled her back, away from Harry. Harry growled and turned; his fist connecting with Draco's chest. The blonde flew across the room and landed hard on one of the dinner tables. The room fell silent as Harry scooped Hermione off her feet.

Before they could stop him he was out the doors and gone. Remus sighed and prepared for the onslaught of questions he was about to receive.

"What was that Remus?" McGonagall asked. Ron was helping Draco to his feet and Madam Pomfrey was helping.

"Listen, Harry has been spiritually a werewolf for 20 years, physically only a year. He has pack leader qualities that are beginning to show themselves. Now that he's been back long enough to stabilize; this experience he just went through has caused the suppressed qualities to gain dominance."

A few had understanding looks, well all but Ron. "So what does that mean?" Everyone turned to Ron; he just simply shrugged "What?"

"It means, Harry's more werewolf than human, and it looks like he's picked his mate."

Authors note: I know that last chapter was so so, but it was leading to this. I hope you all liked it; I spent all day writing it. Let me know what you think and I'll look forward to what you have to say.

The Wigster


	20. Man or Wolf pt2

Chapter 20- Man or Wolf pt 2

When Hermione finally realized that Harry was carrying her off she started to protest against his strong arms. "Put me down Harry. What's going on?" He stopped, and gently set her feet on the floor.

"I'm going to get something to eat, then we're leaving." He said taking her hand and leading her further down the hall towards the kitchen. She shook her head and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Harry, what was that back there? You could have hurt someone! Besides, you should be resting." She said. Harry turned back to her, a growl coming from deep within his chest. It scared her enough to back up against the wall.

"They were trying to separate you from me. I will never let that happen. You are safe, as long as you're with me." He said, stepping closer.

She finally noticed his eyes. The normal green was gone, and replaced with a pale yellow. It sent shivers down her spine. He wasn't her Harry anymore. "I don't feel very safe." She said.

He stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head. What was he doing? He was acting like he was stalking his prey, Hermione being the prey. He needed to get control, and fast, before he hurt someone else.

Hermione watched him closely. He was acting like he was fighting himself, the way he was rubbing his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. When he did open them again and look at her, there was more green. Harry must have gotten back some control.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Something's wrong with me. I can't seem to stay in control, I want to act more like an animal." He said. She reached out and touched his arm, and she saw him physically relax. As if her touch brought him peace.

"It's okay Harry. It's obvious you need to avoid a lot of people right now. Lets just get you someplace quiet, where you can relax." She said softly, rubbing his arm.

His body tensed and he looked down the hallway, a look of confusion, then anger, on his face. "What is it?" She asked.

"I can hear them. They're still in the great hall, but I hear them." He said, focusing. He growled and continued down the hall till he reached the painting of the fruit basket. He rubbed the pear and the door swung open.

"Master Harry Potter and Mistress. Granger. We is pleased to see you in the kitchen once more. What can we get for you?" A house elf greeted them, his arms full of dishes. Hermione offered to help but he refused.

"I need meat, enough for a few days. Along with some food for Hermione. Were going away and need supplies for a week or so." Harry said. The house elf nodded then hustled further into the kitchen.

Before Hermione could ask what was going on he turned to her and again he sent shivers down her spine. "I overheard them talking about sedating me and locking me up. I can't let them do that. I can't let them take you away from me." He said running his hand through his hair making it even more messier than it was.

Hermione stayed quiet and thought about what was going on. Why was Harry so concerned about them being separated? Until she started to put the pieces together. He fought off Draco and Ron when they got near her, and now he was getting them away from here because he didn't want them apart. Harry was acting more wolf than man at the moment. Had he chosen his mate?

The house elf returned with two backpacks full of stuff. "Here Master Potter is a week worth of supplies and food for you and Mistress Granger. Safe travels to you both." Harry grabbed the backpacks and handed one to Hermione while he placed the other on his back.

She took the bag and put it on as well. "Do you have your wand?" He asked. She nodded as he opened the portrait for her. They stepped through and Harry's head snapped to the left again. "They're coming. Hermione, I giving you the option to come with me. Please."

She looked at him and saw the honesty in his sharp green eyes. He really did want her there, and not because his werewolf instincts were telling him so. She nodded and he scooped her up into his arms again. Truth be told she was beginning to like being swept off her feet.

With a final look down the hall, he took off in the other direction. Hermione struggled to hold on as he moved super fast. They were out of the castle and half way down school grounds before she realized he was using werewolf speed. Question was: Where was he taking her?

"Sorry Remus. They're gone. The house elves mentioned they stopped by for food and seemed normal to them. No 'wolf-Harry' so to speak." Draco said as he and Ron returned. The rest of the group sat around the great hall discussing tactics for the next death eater attack.

Remus sighed and sat down. Tonks looked over and could see just how upset he was. She excused herself and walked over to where he was sitting. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked sitting next to him.

He looked up, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "I'm worried about Harry." He simply said.

"You said he's chosen his mate. He won't hurt Hermione will he?" she asked leaning forward so they could keep their conversation private.

"It normally depends on the caring nature of the werewolf's human aspect. However Harry is a different case. He's gained control over his werewolf half spiritually but physically it's a different story. Which explains why he's stuck in the middle right now. We can only hope Hermione is safe from him." Remus said, sighing in frustration and more than likely exhaustion.

"Don't worry Remus. We all know how much Harry loves Hermione, even before he became a wolf. In fact, she's probably the only thing keeping him sane right about now. Besides, you should let the people who love you do that for you, no matter the risk." She said.

Remus looked up at her and made eye contact. She wasn't just speaking about Harry and Hermione.

Harry stopped when they reached the outskirts of Hogsmead. They were at the old cave where Harry met Sirius while he was still in hiding. He gently set Hermione down again and leaned against the stone wall. He was covered in sweat and hunched over trying to catch his breath.

Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder. "Harry, where do you plan on taking us?" She asked. He looked up and stared into her chocolate eyes. He heart calmed and his breathing eased. Overall he felt better just by being with her. He couldn't quite figure it out. His senses were flooded with her. He knew he cared for her deeply, but why allow it to take over him completely?

"We need to go to Riddle's house before we go to Godrics Hollow. Hopefully I can find information as to the next…I need you to make the portkey." He said. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Harry, we can't. Voldemort might be there and we wont have any back up." She said. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"I understand it's dangerous, which is why I'm leaving you here until I return with what I need. Look, I wish we have time to simply go at everything one at a time but Voldemort is gaining followers and we still have the items to destroy." He said.

She stepped back and turned from him. She couldn't look at him and make a wise decision without him affecting her choice. He was right however. They needed that information and Godric's Hollow would be a good place for them to hide out. She had found its location and everyone believed it to still be in shambles. It probably was but between the two of them they could fix it up and use the location to destroy the Horcruxs.

"Fine but I'm coming with. I'm not afraid of Voldemort, but I am afraid of losing you. I'll feel better if I'm there to protect you." She said. Harry shook his head no and stood tall.

"I will not put you at risk. You mean to much to me." He said.

Hermione wanted to scream out in frustration. "I won't send you off where you could be killed Harry! I can't stand the though of losing you. The year without you was hell on earth, and I won't let you keep me from danger when you valiantly walk into it. I couldn't survive it this time Harry."

She was on the verge of tears as he grabbed her shoulders and held her only a breath away from him. He could hear the heartbreak in her voice, see the tears ready to fall. All for him, and he wouldn't be able to bear the sight of her crying over him.

"I love you Harry. Don't leave me again." she said the tears starting to fall.

At those words his heart swelled. "Hermione," She looked up at him. Their eyes locked and he leaned forward. He captured her lips with his. It was slow, meaningful. He was telling her he was hers and she was his. His mate.

He pulled back, ending their lip-lock. Her eyes were closed, her lips swollen and red. "I love you too." He said them, those three words that bound him to her. He pulled her into his chest and closed his eyes, allowing his senses to soak her in, all of her.

"Harry, what does this mean?" She asked against his strong chest. She took in a deep breath of his scent. He had a distinct smell of summer, and wind. It was calming and she felt at home in his arms.

"You mean us?" He asked, feeling her nod against his chest. "Well, one thing is for sure. I'm not going anywhere without you. I do know that the wolf in me is claiming you as it's own. As much as I like the feeling that I'm having, I do know that I'm yours. However the question is: are you willing to be with me and all my flaws?" He asked, praying her answer would be yes.

"Harry, I don't care if your half wolf or half cool whip. All that matters to me is if you're you and I'm with you. I'm by your side as long as you want me there." She said.

Harry wanted to dance in the rain, jump up and down and shout it to the world. Hermione Granger was willing to be his girlfriend and that she loved him. Bring on the world, bring on the war, bring on Voldemort. Nothing could stop him now.

He smiled down at her and pulled back. "I hate to kill the mood, but the sooner we get this war over with the sooner we can snuggle up on a cozy couch and a warm fire."

She smiled at the thought then got to work making a portkey to the riddle house. Hopefully the place would be empty of people, but full of the information they needed.

Remus and the rest of the leading Order members sat around great hall still talking. The other members and the younger ones had all retired for the evening.

"Remus I understand that Harry is going through something right now and you feel its okay to leave him with Hermione. Lets hope you're right." McGonagall said.

"Don't worry. Hermione will be safest with Harry. He loves her and has chosen her as his mate. He'd die before any harm comes to her." Remus said, easing everyone's worry's.

"What do you think they're up to?" Madeye questioned.

"Harry will be wanting to continue with his mission. More than likely they're working on that." Tonks said.

"And what mission is that?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"An important one that will give us the advantage on Voldemort. I don't have the authority to give out any details." Tonks said.

"And who does?" Molly asked.

"That would be Dumbledore and Harry." Remus said.

Hermione finished making the portkey for the riddle house. She had found an old shoe further in the cave. Perhaps it had been a chew toy for Sirius but she wasn't going to mention that to Harry. He finally seemed to have his emotions under control and thus control over the wolf inside. She could only imagine how going to Godrics Hollow was going to affect him.

"All set Harry." She said walking over with the old shoe. Harry stood and gathered their bags. He'd just finished eating some meat. She hadn't noticed if he'd cooked it or not. She didn't want to know.

"Okay then, lets go." He said reaching out and grabbing the shoe. He felt the familiar pull at his naval and they were off. Seconds later they landed on some soft grass, cushioning their fall.

The old mansion stood tall and run down. The grounds were overgrown and the old cemetery , from what Harry could see, was still busted up by his fight with Voldemort. Hopefully the information was still here. Harry stayed close to the ground and made sure Hermione was behind him for cover.

He didn't hear or smell any other humans. They made their way to the back door, which was covered in ivy vines. He pushed open the door, which creaked in response. The old kitchen was covered in dust, and the cabinets were falling off. They softly stepped through the old kitchen and living room. Any information they could use would be upstairs or downstairs in the basement.

"What do you expect to find?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort's father lived in this house. In fourth year, Voldemort used this as a base, even had me portkeyed to the back yard where the old cemetery is, where his father is buried. However Voldemort hated his father and thus wouldn't be associated with this place. So where else would he hide the information or location of one said valuable object." Harry said, starting to go upstairs.

Hermione agreed with him. The one spot no one would look would be where you despise, so why not hide it here? Hopefully, he was right, and they'd find a valuable clue. The old stairs creaked as they went up. Their feet rose the dust and caused her to sneeze.

They reached upstairs and found the old room at which Voldemort and Wormtail had set up shop. Harry began to search the room and Hermione followed suit. They looked under every surface and under the rug. Harry found a loose board under the rug and lifted it. Inside was a leather bound book. Harry pulled it out,

"Found something." He said, gathering Hermione's attention.

"Don't open it just yet." She said. She walked over and pulled out her wand. She checked it, without finding and traps or hexes placed on it. She nodded and he opened the cover.

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_Hopefully you listened to my advice and found this journal. Inside is a collection of notes on what Voldemort has been up to and will hopefully guide you to his defeat. Take this information as my way of making everything up to you. I still owe you my life dept and will repay you. _

_Wormtail._

Hermione read over his shoulder then looked over at him. "He told you this was here?" She asked.

He nodded, "He said something about the Riddle house, but couldn't give too many details." He continued to flip through the pages until he found a map. Hogwarts had a book, the cave had an amulet, and other locations had other items. The items that he believed to be the Horcruxes. But where were the locations?

A cup was on what appeared to be a house or cottage. The other item was a snake with a green skull, it looked like the dark mark.

"Looks like I've found a map. This also has information on what Voldemort has planned and is doing, as well. This information is good up until the end of sixth year." Harry said. Hermione took the book and over looked the pages.

"This talks of an army of creatures. But we already know about the dementors. He does mention the recruiting of trolls and werewolves. Some of this may be useful." Hermione said as Harry continued to search the room.

The search continued for an hour but they didn't find anything else but dust and dirt. "You ready to go?" Hermione asked holding up the old shoe. Harry joined her, putting the journal in his pocket.

"I don't know. This is my 'home' were talking about. The place where my parents were killed." He said. Hermione touched his cheek trying to soothe him.

"Harry, I know this is going to be hard. You believe it will be a safe place for us to go and stay long enough to find the missing horcuxes. Besides, you really don't need to be around people." She said.

Harry leaned into her palm and breathed heavily. "Yeah, besides I was bound to go back eventually. Why not now?" With that he grabbed the old shoe and felt the familiar pull at his naval.

Authors note: Okay so here's the next update and it's a rather long one. I went and saw the Harry Potter movie tonight and it rocked. I loved it, and speaking of videos, I have a video for this fan fiction. It can be found at youtube "Harry Potter and the Blood Risen Moon" by nothinginyourface. I can't wait to hear back from you all. I always enjoy your reviews weather they be bad or good.


	21. Man or Wolf pt3

-1Chapter 21- Man or Wolf pt 3

They landed on their feet, dead grass crunching beneath their shoes. Before them stood a large two story home. It was run down and had massive damage done to one side. The white-washed walls of the exterior were brown, and overgrown with vines. The shutters were falling off and the door was open.

The house had obviously not been touched for years. "Dumbledore said he placed a new secret keeper and left the house alone. I guess he thought that one day you would want to come here." Hermione said holding his hand.

Harry was quiet as he took in the sight of his home. The building looked like it suffered as much as he had. He could only imagine what it looked like on the inside.

He began to walk up the yard and to the front porch. "Dumbledore said it only needed some minor work, that most could be done with magic." Hermione continued.

"Who's the secret keeper?" Harry asked helping her up the old stairs.

"It's Snape." she said flinching in preparation to his outburst.

He stopped cold in his tracks. "Snape." He breathed deeply and pushed open the door. The rotten wood swung open to revel a long hallway with a staircase to the left. To the right lead to the living room and directly forward lead to the kitchen.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked turning to her. Dumbledore was dead and had never mentioned his home to him.

"His portrait. When no one could find you, I went to him for help. He said if you ever came back to bring you here. Only thing is, you wanted to come here before I could bring you." She said.

He missed Dumbledore, even though he kept things from him. He was a lot like Dumbledore when he thought about it. If he could, he would keep things from those he cared about to keep them safe. When you got down to it, he was nothing like Dumbledore either.

"Okay then. Let's take a look and see what we can fix." He said, stepping through the door.

He kept Hermione behind him as they looked over the area. On the walls, aged by time and dirt, hung pictures of his family. His father and mother in school, their wedding, him as a baby.

"Harry, you were so cute." Hermione said admiring his first baby picture. Harry chuckled as he watched his father catch the snitch and his mother holding him.

He came across a photo of his parents, himself, Remus and Sirius. His heart felt like lead. Everyone he considered family stood in that picture, and all he had left was Remus.

Hermione took his hand once again and looked at the photo he seemed to be lost in. She felt for him, for his loss. No one should grow up with out parents and then gain someone you love like a dad, only to watch him die as well.

"It looks like these walls can be fixed with magic. I think we should start down here. Besides it could help you remember some of your spells." She said hoping to draw his attention away from bad memories. At least until he was emotionally stable.

"Let's see what else is damaged down here." Harry said leading her to the kitchen. The cabinets were hanging from the hinges and the fridge door was open. A table with four chairs was off to the left corner, and in the center of the room was an island. The granite counter tops were covered in grim and dirt. The sink was rusted and the stove was covered in dust and grim. All the dishes and glasses were still in one piece inside the cabinets, they were just covered in grim as well.

Near the dinner table was a door. Harry walked around the corner and stood with his mouth open. He'd found the dinning room. A large table stood in the center of the room, surrounded by 8 high-backed chairs. On the wall across from him was a family portrait, and on the walls to his left and right were pictures of his dad, Remus, Sirius in their last year of school, his dad on the quidditch team, his dad and mum at graduation.

Hermione stood beside him. "Wow. Your mother was really beautiful." She said, gaining his attention again. He looked over at her and nodded.

He stepped away from the room and walked back out to the hallway. He turned to the living room and stepped inside. Slowly he was learning more about his family. They obviously lived like muggles except for the obvious magical items.

In the living room was a large couch with two end tables. A fireplace was on the opposite wall, to the right of the couch. Directly in front of the couch, obtaining all of the wall space was a large TV, surrounded by shelves full of movies and keepsakes. A golden snitch was in a glass case fluttering in place. His parents wedding photo was framed and sitting on a shelf.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Hermione asked.

"No, let's fix it down here. We'll get upstairs later." He said taking a deep breath.

She pulled out her wand, "Where do you want to start?" She asked.

"Anywhere's fine with me." He said pulling out his wand as well.

They got to work in the living room since they were already in there. Hermione started with the removing of the dust and grime. Immediately it was a big difference. Harry worked on mending the walls and furniture. By the end of the hour he had "Scourgify" mastered.

Hours later the downstairs was done. The improvements were outstanding. The walls were clean, a crisp off-white. The shelves were a beautiful oak, the couch was reshuffled and the leather fixed. The fireplace cleaned. All the pictures were fixed in all the rooms. The staircase was fixed and the railing polished. The kitchen had the most improvement. The cabinets were reattached, the stove cleaned and working, along with the fridge.

Harry sat on the couch staring at the fireplace. Hermione walked into the room and watched him. He sat deathly still but she could see the veins in his neck working. He was struggling with something and didn't want her to know.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He sat still, not turning to acknowledge her presence.

"It's difficult." He said. He could hear the screams, haunting him. Why did he do it? How could he not control it?

"I can understand why coming home is hard…" she said moving across the living room to sit next to him.

"It's not that. It's difficult controlling it. It wasn't before, when I came back. It's like it's fitting against me, against my soul." He said.

She touched his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "I have faith in you Harry. You'll gain control of it and everything will become as normal as it can get. It's just a difficult time for you. You just suffered some horrible damage from a horrible person. But that's over and you'll recover."

His eyes changed from green to yellow and back again. She could tell his was struggling but she didn't know what was going on inside him.

"I killed him. It's not something you just get over." He said. Hermione didn't understand at first what he was getting at. "He was the one impersonating Draco's father. I got free and just attacked him."

Hermione's hand dropped to his shoulder, "Harry…"

"I can still hear his screams." he said his facial features softening.

"It'll be okay." She started but he cut her off by standing up. He began to pace and she could tell he was on the edge. His shoulders broadened, his neck tensed. She stood as well and stopped his pacing. "Just calm down and try to push it out of your mind."

Their eyes connected and her breath caught. All his features were hardened, and his eyes held something she couldn't place. Something dangerous and it terrified her. "Harry?"

He continued to hold her gaze and slowly walked forward. Her eyes widened and he could sense the fear in her. He could never hurt her and he needed to let her know that.

Her back hit the wall and he closed the distance between them. She could feel his breath on her face. He could feel her heartbeat through her chest.

He leaned the rest of the way and captured her lips. It was slow and passionate. Her arms snaked around his neck, his hands rested on her hips. Their was no space between them as they continued to kiss.

They finally pulled apart in need of much oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed heavily in sync with her.

"Harry." She said between breaths.

"I would never hurt you." He said not moving.

"I know."

They held each other, leaning against the wall, for what felt like hours. Eventually they pulled apart and made their way to explore upstairs.

He held her hand as they made their way up the stairs. At the top grime and dirt covered all surfaces. It was a long hallway leading to the left and right. One room was at the end on the left; on the right were three rooms. They started with the left.

Harry stood in front of the door for a few seconds. With a look at Hermione he pushed open the door. The room was a master bedroom. A large bed was against the wall to his left. On his right was a large dresser with a jewelry box and a family picture. Past the dresser was a door and on the wall to his left was the closet.

The room was colorfully decorated to match Gryffindor. The bed was made and only dust covered the room. It looked as if it hadn't suffered any damage. The room past the dresser was the master bath. A large shower covered the fall wall, a vanity to the right and the toilet to the left. A rod held some towels and the shower was in perfect condition except for the dust. They quickly cleaned the room with a few cleaning spells before moving down the hallway.

The first door on the right was another small bathroom. A shower, sink and toilet occupied the room. They quickly cleaned it and moved to the room across.

They opened the door to find a well established library. Hermione gasped as she looked over the shelves. Some were books she had already read, but some were rare, and on vast subjects. She could definitely tell which were James'.

In the center of the room were two overstuffed chairs, an end table between and a coffee table in front. On the end table was a lamp and the coffee table had a few books on it. His parents were probably reading those before they died.

They cleaned the room and moved on to the last room, which was on the end of the hallway. Harry hesitated while reaching for the knob.

"It's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She said giving his hand a squeeze.

He thanked whatever gods where out there for giving him the chance to have her by his side. He was truly a blessed man. He could handle this if she was with him. He turned the knob and swung open the door.

The inside of the room was trashed. The walls were blackened, and the crib against the fall wall was blackened. The carpet was stained and the surfaces of the room were covered in grime and dust.

Harry backed against the wall as he saw green. He could hear his mother's scream echo of the walls. It was as if Dementors had walked into the room.

"Harry?" He could hear Hermione's voice in the background, but all he saw was Voldemort bursting through the door and killing his mother.

Hermione continued to call his name. Harry heard Hermione calling and he grabbed onto her voice allowing her to pull him back.

"You okay?" She asked when he finally looked at her.

"Yeah. Let's just get this cleaned up." He said starting by cleaning the walls. Hermione wasn't going to argue with him. Seeing his old room just only brought him pain and bad memories.

Once they finished the cleaning they went back downstairs and unpacked what the house elves sent them with. They had enough food to last them a week, but he would have to buy some meat to hold off his cravings.

He cooked something for Hermione to eat. She watched him make his way around the kitchen.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked as he began to butter the bread.

"The Dursleys made me cook…and clean, and weed the garden, mow the yard, wash the car. All the chores they could think of." He said

Her anger spiked. Those bloody relatives of his, treating him like a slave. Of course their fates were horrid and she wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, but they had no right to treat him in such a manner.

"I can cook for myself." She said causing Harry to turn with the plate full of food in his hand.

"I forbid it." He said placing the plate on the table.

"What?" She looked at him in shock as he pulled out her chair for her.

"I won't have you cook when I can do it. You're my girl and I'm going to treat you like the goddess you are. This means, I cook." He said as she sat down. She blushed at his comment and filled her plate.

Harry joined her and filled his plate as well. "You think we'll be safe here?" Hermione asked. She hadn't forgotten his lack of response when she mentioned Snape as secret keeper.

"I'm not too happy with Snape being the bearer of our safe house. However Dumbledore trusted him and Snape has done good things for us. I trust he won't tell and Voldemort won't find out." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, agreeing to go along with him. If he trusted Snape wouldn't tell then they should be okay. At least until Harry was ready to be around others.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up together. They washed dishes the old fashioned way and snuggled up on the couch afterwards, a fire burning in the fireplace.

Hermione was asleep before long. Hermione was snuggled up to Harry, laying on top of him on the couch. Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around her, the fire burning out. Harry laid there and thought about what had happened. He was losing control, but as long as he was with Hermione he was more man than wolf.

Authors note: Okay so that was it for the "Man or Wolf" I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear your reviews. Also I got a request to make a longer video, so I did. This is why this chapter has taken so long to get updated. Anyone who's interested can find it on you tube "Harry Potter and the Blood Risen Moon (long). Hope to hear from everyone and I'll have the next chapter soon.

The Wigster


	22. A visitor

Chapter 22 - A visitor

"Where do you think they went?" McGonagall asked Remus who was hunched in one of her office chairs. Harry and Hermione had been gone for an entire day now. No one had heard from them and were beginning to fear what had happened.

"I understand you're worried. Harry can take care of himself and Hermione. Besides, if they wanted to be found you would have already." Remus said tired.

The entire Order had been on patrol and looking for Harry and Hermione. Voldemort was getting bolder and the muggles weren't doing any better. Their main goal was to get this war over with as soon as possible and that required a certain wizard who was missing in action.

"So you believe their safe?" McGonagall asked sitting at her desk. She looked worn and tired just like the others. Since Dumbledore's death she hadn't been fairing to well.

"Leave them be. I'm sure Harry is fine and Hermione is safest with him. Trust me." Remus said.

"I can't believe you let them get away!!" Draco yelled at Ron.

"What was I suppose to do? Attack Harry or try to pull Hermione away from him?" Ron yelled back.

Ginny and Luna watched as the two screamed at each other. Harry had scooped Hermione off her feet and took off. Now no one could find them and these two bloody idiots wouldn't stop blaming each other.

"SHUT UP!!" Ginny yelled finally having enough. "It's neither of your faults. Harry needed to be with Hermione, okay?" She said.

The two boys stood still with their heads down in shame. "Besides, Harry loves Hermione. He would never let any harm come to her, even from himself." Luna said.

Ron smiled at his girlfriend and turned to Draco. "Sorry mate, guess I'm a little shaken up about all this."

Draco nodded and joined Ginny's side. "It's okay. Let's just not worry about and let the Order deal with this mess. I say we continue our training with the rest of the D.A." Draco said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Hermione began to wake. She was lying on something hard yet cozy and she was warm. She opened her eyes and saw the fireplace. Strong arms were wrapped around her and she'd remembered she'd fallen asleep on top of Harry.

"Morning beautiful." Harry said beneath her. She shifted and looked down at him, smiling.

"Morning." She said softly. "A girl could get used to this."

He chuckled and smiled, "Good, however let's fall asleep on something bigger than a couch."

Her eyes got big as she realized he must be in some discomfort. She got off him and sat on the edge of the couch giving him room to get up.

He slowly sat up and stretched. She could hear all his joints pop and crack as he pulled out his muscles. "That was the best night sleep I've ever had." He said. She couldn't imagine how.

He leaned back and looked over at her. "You're beautiful first thing in the morning."

She blushed and looked away. He was so sweet, how could life be so cruel to a man like him.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked standing up from the couch.

She stood as well, "I'll make breakfast okay." He began to protest but she leaned up and kissed him.

When they broke apart he simply nodded. She smiled and fought a giggle as she made her way to the kitchen.

Harry headed upstairs to the library with his backpack. He stopped short at the end of the hallway just looking at his old bedroom door. A cold chill passed down his spine. He didn't know if he'd be able to stay in this house alone or not, but for now it was the safest place for him to be. At least until he knew what cards Snape would play.

He went into the library and emptied his backpack on the coffee table. Wormtails journal fell out along with his notes on the Horcruxes. Harry setup a place on the wall to hang a map and his notes. He stared at the parchments for the longest time.

Hermione had called for Harry, that breakfast was done. When he hadn't answered she got worried and began to search. She found him upstairs in the library looking over his notes and the map Wormtail drew.

"Any ideas?" She asked startling him. He reached for his wand then sighed when he realized it was her.

"A few. According to this," He said pointing to the dark mark on the map, "Voldemort's snake is one. We'll have to go after that one last simply because she never leaves his side."

Hermione nodded and looked over the map as well. "So we have one item to find, the cup. But it just shows a house."

Harry nodded and leaned back. The item had to be Hufflepuff's cup and they knew the previous owner had been killed for it. So where would Voldemort hide it?

"Breakfast is ready." Hermione said. He nodded and stood. He followed her downstairs and smelled what was cooked.

"Smells fantastic." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you didn't smell it upstairs and come right on down." She said sitting down at the table.

He sat as well and smiled at his big plate of eggs and sausage. "I was thinking." He said before digging in.

She nodded and ate as well.

Snape had finally gotten away from that greasy worm. He had heard about the Potter boy and he could only hope he'd gone to his parent's house.

Why Dumbledore had made him secret keeper he'd never know. After all he'd been relied on to do many things and now this one as well. Luckily he was an expert at keeping his mind shielded so Voldemort never found out.

The Potter's house was right up the street as he made a beeline for the yard. Once he was on the property he wouldn't be found. He wished he could actually stay there but it was against the rules. You couldn't be secret keeper to your own home.

He reached the yard and stopped. The house looked to be in better condition and the lights were on inside. Perhaps the Potter boy had come home.

Snape made his way to the door and knocked.

Harry looked towards the direction of the front door. He'd heard someone approaching. The Order couldn't have found him that easy. Unless it was Voldemort. He turned to Hermione, "Hide." He said moving from the table.

She didn't know where she could hide with out Death Eaters finding her so she pulled her wand and followed Harry. Beside's she wasn't about to let him fight alone.

A knock came at the door and Harry froze. Why would the dark lord knock?

Harry looked back at Hermione who just shrugged. He should have known she wouldn't hide and he was actually grateful she was watching his back.

He turned the handle and pulled the door open, his wand in front of him.

"Stupefy." Harry said sending the figure flying across the yard. Harry rushed forward and looked over the figure. "Snape?" he asked as the figure began to wake.

Snape sat up and grunted at Harry before standing. Harry made a quick look around the yard and rushed back to the door step, Snape on his heels.

"It's good to see your fast on your feet, Potter." Snape said closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Snape?" Harry asked a chill to his voice.

"Don't blame me boy. I'm simply here to lend a helping hand. I was hoping you'd be here already." Snape said

Harry and Hermione both stood with their wands ready.

"I've heard what's happened to you through the Order and Voldemort. I'm sorry you've had the unfortunate luck to become like Remus. However I have information that will help you hunt for a certain object." Snape said.

Harry growled at his comment against Remus. "What information?" He asked.

"The cup you're looking for. Voldemort hid it among his followers. It's at my house. I would have brought it here but Voldemort is watching all of his followers closely, especially since Peter was caught leaking information." He said giving Harry a look of 'catch the hint'.

Harry nodded. "I understand. You're playing both sides and can't afford to get caught by either side. Voldemort thinks you're with him since you killed Dumbledore and so does the Order, yet somehow you're still getting information from them." Harry said trying to catch him in a corner.

"Young Malfoy is my inside source. I stopped him from committing a horrid act of violence against Dumbledore, but as arranged between the two of us I finished the deed. Voldemort needed to see that I was truly on his side. This way the Order could stay one step ahead and bring him to an end. Dumbledore understood this and made a sacrifice. I merely was following orders." Snape said.

Harry sighed in frustration. He could understand Dumbledore's need to keep Snape a double agent. He gathered the information required making Voldemort weaker and it was indeed helping him out greatly. He was happy or forgiving about it but he understood.

"Very well. The only problem is Draco doesn't have a foothold in the Order to feed information without them suspecting treason." Harry said.

Hermione stood quietly agreeing with Harry. If Draco had come to the Order with inside knowledge of Voldemort's doing he would have been locked up in the basement or worse.

"I know. Which is why Draco has merely kept me in the know of your doings? You have a foothold in the Order and your running about actually trying to stop Voldemort. They'll listen to you if you have information. You can trust I won't revel your location to anyone. You are safe just as I promised." Snape said.

Harry nodded trusting him. Dumbledore wouldn't have placed so much faith in the man for no reason. "Alright. How do I retrieve the cup?" He asked.

"It won't be simple. I need to appear innocent for as long as I can. Two Death Eaters stand guard over my residence. Once you take the cup and destroy it, you must move fast. Be prepared to attack Voldemort. He won't know when it's gone but he will know when it's destroyed. I will be back to help you, just be careful." Snape said.

"Nice words, from you? I'm impressed." Harry said leading him to the door. "I will be careful. We won't destroy it until we hear from you again. That way we can have the Order ready for attack."

Snape nodded and stopped at the door. "I am sorry." That was all he said as he stepped outside and made his way down the yard. Harry watched to make sure he got away okay before closing the door.

"Well that was informing." Hermione said.

Harry leaned against the wall and rubbed his face in frustration. Snape was really acting the part of being the good guy but he didn't know if he could fully trust the slimy git. To top that off, Peter seemed to have gotten caught for his journal that was hidden to help him.

This war needed to end and quick.

Authors note: I want to apologize to everyone. I had this chapter written a few weeks ago and sent it off to my beta. I never heard back from her and then my laptop lost it's internet connection. Then of course I had to read the book. Even with knowing how it really happens, I'm sticking to my story. I like the Harry/Hermione and I won't stop liking it.

The Wigster.


	23. The Cup

-1Chapter 23-The cup

Harry paced the living room floor. He needed a plan and just his luck, one was eluding his mind. Hermione was losing hers just watching him pace back in forth. She couldn't stand watching him anymore so she got up off the couch and went upstairs. She just needed to read.

Harry though for the longest time, waiting to follow Hermione upstairs. He had an idea, but he wanted to pass it off to her. He just wanted to make sure he had everything figured out before he flew off on his broom. He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way upstairs.

Hermione sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and flipped through a book. She had a notepad on her lap and was taking notes from different pages. It was like they were at Hogwarts again. "Hermione." Harry said getting her attention.

She looked up from her book and smiled. She pushed her book and notes aside and waited for him to continue.

"I have a plan." He said.

"I'm sure you do, let's here it then." She said.

"Two guards, right?" Harry said. Hermione nodded and he continued. "We don't do anything to them. If they are attacked, shift change will alert Voldemort. We get it out with no one knowing, Voldemort won't know." Harry said.

"I'm glad you came to that conclusion. I doubt a mere invisibility charm won't fool them." Hermione said.

"I still have my cloak." Harry said.

Hermione smiled, "You brought it with?"

"In my bag." Harry said.

"Okay so say we get in, how do get it. Snape didn't exactly tell us where he hid it, or if it even looks like the cup." Hermione said.

"Simple Accio should take care of that." Harry said.

"Actually, knowing Snape. I doubt that will work." She said.

Harry sat down in the other chair and rested his head in his hands. "What do you think?" Harry asked.

"We look. There's nothing else we really could do." Hermione said.

"Great. That's our plan? We look?" Harry said. He leaned back and let out a deep breath. Hoping to calm himself down.

"Harry, it'll be okay. A lot has happened. Just relax, okay?" Hermione pleaded with him. She didn't want him to get too stressed out. She didn't know how 'out of control' he could get when stressed.

"How can you tell me to be okay? Were at war, and I alone can kill Voldemort. The sooner we get this done, the sooner the war is over." Harry said. He cracked his neck and rubbed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on.

Hermione stood and walked up behind his chair. "Just lean back." She said. Harry looked up to see her smiling down at him. How could he say no to that? He leaned back and felt her hands squeeze his shoulders.

He sighed in comfort as she continued to work out the knots in his shoulder and neck. It wasn't long that he was completely relaxed, his head dropped forward. He moaned as she worked out a tense spot on the back of his neck.

He felt something moist and warm touch his neck for a second. Hermione was kissing him. He moaned again. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Umm….don 't stop." He managed to get out. She chuckled and kissed his neck, underneath his ear. Harry turned around in his chair. She went to kiss his neck again but missed. Instead she kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go, and pulled her over the chair while managing to flip himself as well.

Hermione landed in his lap and Harry's arms went around her waist. If this was how she helped him unwind, he would get worked up more often

"Hmm…Harry…we…have…to…" Hermione said while gasping for air.

"Yes…hmm.. .'mione…" Harry managed to get out.

Eventually they pulled apart to breath. Hermione rested her forehead against Harry's and sighed. "We should get the cup."

Harry's shoulders dropped in defeat, "Alright, I'll get the cloak." He said. Hermione got off his lap and straightened her blouse. Harry stood and rushed off down the stairs to get his backpack. Hermione followed him enjoying the way his backside looked as he hustled.

Harry found his bag and quickly rummaged through. "Ah ha." He said pulling out the silky fabric. He smiled boyishly at her causing her to giggle as he stood and put it on. His body disappeared, but his head still remained to be seen.

"Care to join me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows and opening the cloak.

"Harry." She said. She stepped into his arms and walked with him out of the house. They made it to the end of the property and felt the wards lift. With a pop, they were gone. When gravity pulled at them again, he felt the rush of air, and solid ground beneath his feet.

They easily found the house. It was the only one that looked like a teacher lived there. Rundown and

greasy looking. Definitely Snape's home and the two death eaters standing guard was a shoe in for identifying Snape's house.

Harry and Hermione crept forward hoping no one would notice. They waited hoping for a chance to sneak past. Luck was on their side when the shift change came. The guards were talking with their backs to the door.

They creeped past and get through the door quickly. The inside of Snape's home wasn't to brag about. The shelves were worn down, the furniture old. The only thing to be proud of in the house was the potion cabinet against the wall.

"Let's find this cup." Harry said.

They threw off the cloak and searched the house head to toe. They found nothing that resembled a cup of splendid glory that Voldemort would use to house his soul.

Harry growled and leaned against the wall. Hermione sighed and came over to rub his shoulders. "It'll be okay. We'll find it." Hermione said.

"We've looked all over. He said it was here." Harry said.

"Perhaps we've over looked something." Hermione said.

"This is Snape were talking about. He would hide it in plane sight." Harry said thinking out loud.

"Harry, that's it." Hermione said. She rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. Harry followed after her. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a solid gold cup.

"Snape can't afford solid gold silverware. He is after all just a teacher. Look at his house." Hermione said holding out the cup to him. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione. She giggled as he kissed her on the lips.

"Let's get back home." Harry said. He set Hermione back down and went to gather his cloak. He sniffed the air and found the guards back in place. They'd have to wait till they got away from the door so they could get out. Snape wasn't the guy for windows in his house.

Hermione joined him under the cloak and they waited for the longest time. After awhile the guards moved from the door and they made a break for it. No one noticed the door swing open and then closed. They made their way far enough from the grounds to apparate back to Godric's Hollow

Authors Note: Guess what!! Were back. Hope you liked the chapter, can't wait to hear what you all have to say. Ahhh, it's good to be back.


	24. The Truth Behind It

-1Chapter 24- The Truth Behind It

Harry paced the living room floor. They had made it back safely but were waiting for Snape to show his greasy head. Hermione sat examining the cup, trying to figure out the illusion charm on it. She was completely fascinated with the complex spell and had though of ways it would be useful.

"Harry, perhaps you should relax. You may need your rest." Hermione said.

"Thanks honey, but no. Snape just needs to get here." Harry said continuing to work the trench into the hardwood floors.

It wasn't too long after that a knock came at the door. Harry rushed over and looked through the peephole. It was indeed the slimy git. Harry opened the door with his wand raised. He never trusted Snape, why should he start now?

"Good to see you too, Harry." He said with a snarl as he walked past him and into the living room where Hermione was jotting down notes.

"Professor." Hermione said in a greeting of sorts. She barely looked up at him as she continued to overlook the cup.

"I see you were successful in retreaving the cup. I presume Mrs. Granger was the one to figure it out." Snape said.

Harry glared and folded his arms over his chest. "We have it, now do you mind?" Harry asked. Hermione could note the anger in his voice and hoped he could keep it in check. They didn't need him attacking Snape and hurting him.

"Very well Potter." Snape said. He waved his wand over the cup and it slowly transformed back into it's original glory. The gold cup stood tall, with proud carvings in its gold.

"What spell was that?" Hermione asked, pleased to know it was Snape who cast it. Therefore he might tell her what it was.

"A simple charm, but we don't have time for that." Snape said turning to Harry. "How did you destroy the amulet?" He asked.

"I was sucked into it. After spending 20 years inside, I fought Voldemort's soul and killed him. The amulet kicked me out and that was that." Harry said.

Snape sighed and sat down on the couch. The teens looked at each other with a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Would Harry have to go back in?

"Harry, I have bad news to tell you. Perhaps you should sit down." Snape said.

Harry nodded weakly and joined Hermione who quickly took his hand. This had to be bad news if Snape was kind enough to give him the chance to sit down.

"You were sucked into the amulet for a reason. The soul fragment inside the amulet recognized the fragment attached to your soul. Therefore it drew it in. Luckily, the werewolf venom in your blood had already effected your soul. It's the only reason you survived. You see the soul fragment inside the amulet wanted to absorb the fragment inside you. However your soul was drawn in as well. You were trapped there until one fragment was destroyed." Snape said.

Harry listened carefully trying to absorb all the details he was getting. "Does that mean?" He asked already coming to the conclusion himself.

"You are a Horcrux." Snape said.

Hermione gasped in shock and squeezed Harry's hand tightly in her own. "No, professor you must be mistaken."

"I'm afraid not. It would be the only way Harry was sucked in. I suggest you don't touch the cup." Snape said.

Harry nodded numbly. He couldn't feel anything, not the heat from the fire in the fireplace, or the death grip of Hermione's hand in his own.

"I can give you the location of the other item. Do be careful. I'm working on a way to destroy them without having Voldemort do it himself or you getting sucked into them." Snape said standing. Harry nodded again, and Snape pulled his cloak tighter. He hadn't wanted to reveal this information, but the

Order couldn't afford for him to run off and disappear inside another Horcrux.

Snape turned and left the two speechless teens in the living room. Harry needed to be alone to absorb this information, and Hermione needed to be there to figure out another way. He knew the brilliant witch well, she reminded him of Lily. His heart tightened at the thought of her and her resemblance to the young witch in love with Harry. Potter was a lucky lad, if he survived the war.

He left a note with the directions to the next location and without a goodbye, left the home with the two teens inside.


	25. Gone Again

-1Chapter 25- Gone again.

Harry sat on the couch, the cup on the coffee table. Hermione had gone into the kitchen to make some dinner while Harry tried to figure out what to do next. He couldn't touch the cup or be sucked in, which would result in him fighting Voldemort's soul and hoping he won.

From what they could figure out, was that they needed a way to cause more physical damage than the cup could repair. It led him to think of the diary he'd destroyed with the fang. The poison was more than the diary could fix, but Harry didn't have a way of getting another one.

So short of touching it and hunting down the soul fragment, what was he left to do? Hermione called from the kitchen and Harry stood from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Hermione laid out dinner on the table and waited for him to join her.

Harry dug into his plate of food and ate like there was no tomorrow. "Harry, honey, slow down before you choke." Hermione said eating politely and watching Harry inhale his food with awe.

"Sorry love, but I need all the energy I can get." Harry said. His mind was made up, whether Hermione agreed or not. She would be safe here, at least while he was gone.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked setting her fork down. For some reason she wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Let's not worry about it now. I just want to eat this amazing dinner you cooked." Harry said. He thought about the note Snape had left for them. Nothing useful was in it except that the next item is in the Malfoy mansion where Bellatrix is hiding out.

He was going to have the order retrieve the next item while he was inside the cup. That way when he came out, he could jump into the next one. Hopefully with knowing what to do and being in control it wouldn't take forever like last time.

They ate the rest of dinner in silence while Harry thought through what he was going to do. Hermione wasn't going to be happy about this but what other option was there? When they finished Harry cleaned up the dishes while Hermione went back into the living room to try and figure out what to do.

Harry watched her from the doorway, once he was done with the dishes. The firelight from the fireplace lit her up like an angel. He was one lucky guy to have her as his girlfriend. Not only was she beautiful but smart and courageous. Everything he could possibly ask for in a woman. He'd been blessed and now he was leaving her to fight one on one with Voldemort's soul.

"I know your there Harry, might as well come out of thought and join mine." She called from her seat on the couch. Harry smiled and walked in from his hiding spot in the doorframe. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked looking over at him.

"You." Harry replied taking in the beauty of her from this close. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his palm, the pad of his thumb rubbing her smooth skin softly. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked opening her eyes and looking back at him.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't know of any other way." Harry said. Hermione pulled back from his touch, unable to reason what he was trying to tell her. "I have to go in and take him out myself." Harry said.

She shook her head, trying to not get emotional. He knew she understood, somewhere inside her mind. She just wasn't grasping that information, that reason for him to go.

"Harry, you can't. The last time, you were gone for a year." Hermione said, a tear slipping from her eyes.

"So much can happen in a year." She continued.

"I know. You'll be safe here, I'll have the order get the next item. In fact we should get the D.A. here and you can train them. It'll help keep everyone busy until I get back." Harry said trying to plead with her.

"Harry, you just can't go. What if you don't come back?" She asked, chocking on her words from the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll come back to you I promise." Harry said, rubbing her shoulder this time.

"Last time you came back a changed man. What if you come back and everything that makes you...well, YOU is gone?" Hermione asked, gripping at his shirt hoping to make him understand.

"I love you, you just have to believe in that." Harry said.

She shook her head, not wanting to hear his words of goodbye. "Don't leave me." She pleaded and Harry felt something snap within his chest. He acted on instinct and pulled her forward, crushing her lips with his.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as possible. She gripped as his shirt and wrapped her arms around his back. Her fingers reaching into his hair and pulling him closer. They fought each other with their lips and tongues, not wanting to let the other go.

They managed to fall off the couch, Hermione rolling on top of Harry. Her legs straddled him and she pulled at his shirt. Harry growled and pulled back. "Hermione…" He managed to get out panting.

"I'm not letting you go." She replied looking down at him, her hair flung over one shoulder.

"If we…I'll be bonded to you for life." Harry said. Hermione's brows came together in confusion. "It's always been you Hermione, and it always will be. If we….you'll be my mate for life." Harry said, his voice suddenly weak.

A tear fell onto his cheek and he looked up into her eyes. She was smiling softly, crying. He reached up and wiped away the tears. She didn't say anything but lowered herself slowly, taking his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet and slow, but grew rough and demanding. She was willing to take the next step, she didn't want to let him go.

Harry woke before Hermione did. She was half strewn across his chest, the blanket from the couch covering them. The fire had almost died out when Harry reached for his wand from his pants. He waved his wand and the fire roared to life.

He looked down at the woman in his arms, the firelight making her skin glow. He had prolonged leaving for to long, but was grateful for the moments he'd had with the woman he loved. He chest felt heavier but a strange calm washed over him.

He knew it was the beast inside him, finally at peace with his mate. Some may think that mate is a cruel word but to Harry it was just as strong as wife. No matter what was to come, Hermione was his and he was hers. Even long after death, if he was to lose her he wouldn't love anyone else. Even the though of her dying made him fight of a terrible rage. He pitied the fool who would cross his path.

He shifted himself out from under her, making sure she stayed asleep while he quickly got dressed. He was quiet as he wrote a note for the Order to go and get the next item. He didn't explain why, just that it was vital to kill Voldemort.

Hermione shifted and looked up at him, "Harry?" She asked. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and propped herself up on her arm, keeping the blanket over her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Harry said smiling down at her. She noticed how he was dressed for war. His wand in his holster, a knife in his boot. He was leaving her to go inside the cup. Her heart was beginning to break.

"Don't go, please." She begged again. Harry looked down at his hands and breathed deeply. It was harder to resist her. Now that he was bonded to her, well if he didn't fight it he would be her little puppy dog.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way. However I know what I'm up against and I'm going in prepared. Trust me, please." Harry said. He really needed her approval and support before he walked willingly back into hell.

She stood, wrapping the blanket around her. She stood before him, looking up into his eyes. She could see all his emotions, and read his thoughts. He really wanted her to agree, send him off with a smile and hope in her heart. She knew he was right, he was prepared this time. Being the smartest witch of this day and age, she knew he was right and that he need to do this.

But being a woman in love, about to watch the man she was in love with walk into hell...she just couldn't do it, not without feeling her heart break in two. "You have to promise me, that when you come back you'll just lay with me for hours." She said looking back into his eyes. They were brighter, knowing she was with him.

"I promise more than that, love." Harry said pulling her in for a kiss. It was passionate and full of love but Harry had to pull back before it went to far. The sooner he left, the sooner he got back to her warm embrace and love filled kisses.

He made sure they were far apart when he reached for the cup. He hands tightened around the handle and he felt the pull against his soul. It was different that a portkey, that pull came from the naval. This was violating, rough and cold. With a force and explosion of noise.

Hermione coughed and waved the smoke away. When her vision was clear again she stared at the empty spot that Harry once stood. She wiped away her tears and sat on the couch. She prayed to whatever god there was to bring her man back.


	26. Help from beyond

-1Chapter 26- Help from beyond.

Harry's senses where dead to the world around him. He couldn't smell or hear anything around him. Worried that perhaps his ears and nose had been cut off, he cautiously opened his eyes. He closed them quickly at the brightness of the area around him. He raised his hand to defend his eyes, pleased to feel that his limbs worked fine.

"Ah, you have awoken." A dark and curious voice filled Harry's ears. He opened his eyes again, shielding the bright light from his sensitive pupils. The man hovering above him looked strangely like Sirius. When his eyes adjusted he focused in on Sirius and his ragged looking self.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, completely dumbfounded by what happened. The only explanation was that he died instead of transporting himself into the cup.

"Yes, Harry. It's me, or well my soul." Sirius said, helping Harry sit up on the steel table. Harry finally looked around the room, his eyes adjusted to the light. It appeared to be a surgical supply room. "Don't be afraid if you feel different." Sirius said again as Harry adjusted to his surroundings.

"What do you mean, feel different?" Harry asked, swinging his feet over the table.

"We want you to survive this war even though you weren't meant to. I've seen the future and did what I could to prevent it." Sirius said.

Harry picked up a different tone than he normally would while talking to Sirius. "What is it?" Harry asked, concerned with what was going on.

"You are meant to die because of your condition. I took the necessary action to prevent that." Sirius continued, avoiding the details. Harry stood from the table and grabbed Sirius's arms to help steady himself from his weak knees.

"What did you do?" Harry asked worried over his weakened state. He saw the flesh of his forearms and pulled his hands back to examine it closer. A long scar traveled the length from his wrist to the inside of his elbow, on both arms.

"Your wands have been surgically inserted into your arms, the core's magically attached to your blood. A doctor's way of providing wandless magic." Sirius said.

Harry looked down to his bare chest and traced another faint scar, that ran from his sternum to the middle of his abs. "What is this?" He asked.

"You can't die unless your heart is destroyed." Sirius said, holding Harry steady by his shoulders.

"Did you remove my heart?" Harry asked. Sirius laughed and shook his head no. He lead the pale boy to the other room where a long white bearded man relaxed on a plush couch.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked shocked to see the old man sitting there with a smile plastered onto his aged face.

"Good to see you awake Harry." Dumbledore said, patting the seat next to him. Harry stumbled to the couch and collapsed in the seat beside his mentor.

"I don't understand." Harry managed to get out. He had to be dead to see these two in the same room as him. He felt Sirius warmth, could smell the smoke from Dumbledore's pipe. Even the couch felt real, and the cold against his chest.

"I'm sorry about the confusion. You are indeed inside the cup, however the plane of existence can be entered by the dead. A limbo if you will." Dumbledore said.

"So I did die?" Harry asked.

"No. You traveled here, body and all." Dumbledore said, smiling to Harry as he explained.

"You are the only one here with a real body. The rest of us are merely souls." Sirius said, sitting across from them in a overstuffed chair.

"So you placed my wands inside my arms to allow wandless magic. So what about my heart?" Harry asked touching the scar on his chest lightly.

"We did nothing to your original heart." Sirius said.

"We installed a second heart." Dumbledore said, "You can only die if both are destroyed." Dumbledore continued.

Harry stared at the two dead guys in shock. They put another heart in his chest. "What?" Harry asked, completely shocked.

"You have gained the advantaged in this war. No need to thank us, my boy." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I didn't ask for you to put another heart in my chest!!" Harry yelled jumping up from his seat. He looked around the room finding a spare shirt. The flimsy material was worn and dirty but it covered his exposed chest.

"I know you didn't. However we rather you not join us anytime soon. You have to find Voldemort's soul and destroy it. Then return home and kill him there." Sirius said.

"Fine, where is his soul and how do I prepare for the next plane I'll get sucked into?" Harry asked.

"This is the last plane you had to travel too." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"While you recovered the other Horcrux aside from you and Voldemort's pet, was destroyed." Dumbledore said.

"How can I trust what you are telling me?" Harry asked.

"Simple my boy. Enough time has passed that the others found out how to destroy the Horcrux without you being sucked in." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Harry asked confused by how quick the others figured it out. He'd just gotten here, so not to much time had passed, unless.

"They were able to find a few poisonous fangs to stab the item with." Dumbledore said. Harry actually believed that. It could be done, if the fang could be found.

"How did they figure it out so fast. I've only been gone for a few days." Harry said.

"Sorry to inform you of this, but you've been here for ten years." Sirius said.

Harry looked at the two in shock. "The recovery took longer than we thought. However we managed to lure Voldemort's soul out so you can kill him and get home quickly." Sirius continued.

Harry quickly figured up the time in his head. If he was here for ten years then Hermione and the others had been on their own for six months. He rubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He'd promised Hermione he would be back soon. She was probably worried sick that he was dead, or that Voldemort had trapped him here.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"At the graveyard." Dumbledore said.

Harry headed for the door. "Good luck. Hopefully we won't see you soon." Sirius said. Harry looked back before closing the door. He smiled sadly at his lost family, at least he'd gotten to see them one last time. Harry closed the door and found his way out of the some how, familiar building.

Once outside he recognized where he was. It was right outside where the portkey had dropped off Cedric and himself after the tournament. He pushed aside the image of Cedric being hit with the deadly green flash. He looked over the graveyard and sniffed at the air, pleased that his senses were back.

He could smell the stench of death on human flesh and knew that Voldemort was nearby. He made his way through the high grass to the bottom of the hill where the tombstones resided. He felt his skin chill, and his bones ache as he drew closer to the tombstone he'd been pinned by during Voldemort's resurrection.

"Ah…Potter. What brings you to my hole in the wall?" Voldemort asked stepping from behind a

ruined crypt.

"To end you." Harry said. He followed instinct and raised his palm. A red stunner shooting from beneath the skin and traveling to the tips of his fingers. Voldemort dodged just in time as his shock was quickly placed aside.

"New tricks?" Voldemort asked raising his wand.

"A few." Harry replied. He dodged to the side as Voldemort's killing curse sliced the air beside his head. He could feel the life around him die from the aura of Voldemort's soul and his vicious spells. He peeked around a tombstone, remembering the training he underwent with Tonk's and Remus.

The battle raged long into the night. The shattered stones of tall headstones that had been blown away by powerful spells. Harry was stronger and faster, his spells slipping from his hands before the thought could process.

Eventually, Harry had Voldemort trapped in a crypt unable to retreat without getting hit by Harry. With nothing left to lose, Harry charged in. The force of the stone door slamming into Voldemort's raised arms broke his white wand. The broken pieces lay on the crypt floor. 

Voldemort laid at Harry's feet. His hands raised in defense, his snakelike skin covered in his own blood. "Please Potter. Could you kill an unarmed man?" Voldemort asked smiling pitifully up at Harry's dark eyes.

"You deserve no mercy." Harry said, raising his hand to Voldemort's chest. A flash of green and all was black.


	27. The End is Near

-1Chapter Twenty Seven-The End is Near

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was back in his home, laying next to the fireplace. The couch was pushed against the wall leaving the floor opened. Harry's eyes adjusted to the different light. It took him a second to realize that it wasn't the light, but his eyes.

Colors were brighter, until he focused. When he did the colors dulled, except for the area he focused on. It was like he could draw out the details, even from where he was laying. He stretched and pulled himself to his feet.

His body moved with ease, the power of his muscle's drawing him up with no problem. He took in a deep breath and furrowed his brows by the familiarity of the scent. He could smell Hermione, it was strong, but he also smelt foreign scents that he couldn't place. Hermione hadn't been here alone.

He focused on his other senses, his hearing picking up the faint hum of the furnace in the basement, and the hum of the fridge in the kitchen. He was able to pick out each sound, but all he could hear was the humming of electronics in the house. No one was around which worried Harry. Where was Hermione?

Harry ran through the house quickly before heading out the front door. Since no one was here, he was going to check Number Twelve and if no one was there, then Hogwarts. He appearated himself to his Godfathers old home.

The streets were rundown along with the buildings. It looked like a war zone and was more than likely one. Some areas were blown out, others burnt down. Harry focused and watched as Number Twelve appeared between Eleven and Thirteen.

Harry walked up to the door and opened it. The inside was as rundown as it had been. The walls were pale and the mood dark. Harry heard voices in the back and he listened in to the conversation.

"What's the status?" A male voice asked. Harry recognized it as Remus.

"The D.A. and the rest of the Order are fighting them off. Voldemort is there and until they know that Harry has completed his mission, they can't press forward. Because of our hold, we're losing more men." A female said, it was Tonks.

Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen. The two stood with their wands drawn. Harry held his hands up in defense.

"Harry?" Remus asked shocked to see him standing there, the worse for wear. Harry's clothes were barely hanging on him, with tears. It was a wonder his clothes were still hanging on him.

"It's good to see you too, Remus." Harry said lowering his arms. The two lowered their wands and enveloped Harry in a bear hug. When Remus pulled away he seemed to get smaller.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the change.

"Every time we reunite, you are more…powerful. I can feel it, sense it. The wolf in me wants to cower in a corner in fear." Remus said.

"Where do you go?" Tonks asked.

"It's a long story. From what I overheard, we don't have time to discuss it." Harry said.

"Was your mission a success?" Tonks asked.

"Complete. Now lets go and end this war." Harry said.

Remus smiled, "That's what I like to hear." The three headed out of the worn home and onto the street. With dull pops they disappeared.

The castle was rundown and broken, just like everything else Harry saw. There was a constant stream of smoke rising from the towers. The usually brilliant lights were dull and flickering against the dark night. A constant flash of green and red littered the night sky.

It tore at Harry's heart to see this once magnificent castle, torn down to such rubble. This had been his home for years and just like everything else it had been attacked by the forces of evil. Tonight it would end, no matter what the cost.

Harry followed Remus and Tonks down a passage way that lead to the back of the castle. They reached the back doors with no hindrance. The hallway they walked was empty but it lead to the great hall which was filled with people from what Harry could hear.

They walked in through the back door and the noise came to a sudden silence as everyone saw Tonks and Remus walk in. Harry kept behind them, waiting to show himself once he could access the damage. There were many people filling the hall that not all had room to sit.

Blood filled his nostrils as he stuck to the shadows behind the teachers table. Remus cleared his throat and addressed the hall. "I have important information. Harry's mission was a success. As soon as he is ready, this war shall see it's last battle."

Harry stepped out from the shadows and looked over the crowd. "I know you all must be worn out, tired, and wounded. We are ready to finally live in peace and now that all protections surrounding Voldemort have been destroyed, I can kill him."

"Is everyone rested?" Remus asked.

"We were just attacked about two hours ago. The wounded are still being taken care of. Everyone in here can fight." McGonagall said.

Harry nodded to Remus, "They won't expect an attack now. Do you know where Voldemort is at?"

"Forbidden Forest, about a mile in." Snape said.

Harry nodded to him, "The others were destroyed, correct?"

"Yes, thanks to the D.A. It's up to you now." Snape said.

"It feels great to hear good news." Harry said.

"What's the plan?" Tonks asked from her spot next to Remus.

"From what I saw and heard on our way up here, the death eaters are on the field fighting. Let's attack full force in an hour." Harry said.

He turned and walked out the way they came in. He headed down the hall to a side entrance he remembered. He moved swiftly even though he could hear footsteps following him. He knew the scent, but with everything that was about to happen he didn't know if he'd be strong enough to see her and still go to face death.

"Harry!!" She called out.

He couldn't run, he knew that. If something were to happen to him, how would she feel if he'd ignored her the last time she'd seen him? He stopped and turned around to see her running toward him. She crushed him into a hug and held tight. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent.

Something inside him calmed and he could feel his tense muscles relax.

"When did you get back?" She asked into his chest. He could feel the vibration of her words and the soft puff of air against his chest.

"Not too long ago. I was at home and when I couldn't find anyone I tried Number Twelve. Followed Remus and Tonks here." He said as she pulled him tighter. He rested his chin against the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Did everything go okay?" She asked pulling back to look up at him. He looked down into her eyes and smiled softly.

"It could have gone better." He said, mainly thinking of how long it took for him to destroy Voldemort's soul fragment.

"Well, it went good here. All that's left to do is kill the snake and Voldemort." Hermione said.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Even after Voldemort's pet was killed, there was still one more to destroy. The only problem was how to kill himself and then Voldemort.

"Don't think like that. The answer will come to us." Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her ability to understand what he was thinking. "I love you." The words spilled from his lips easily, but the emotion and truth behind it tore at his heart. This was the end and possibly his last moment with her.

"I love you too." She replied.

He leaned down and captured his lips with hers. The moment was sweet and tender and if anyone was to look at them right there, they would believe that this was goodbye. Harry pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Promise you'll come back to me." She said, breathing heavily.

"No worries, love." He said, his heart heavy.

He couldn't promise her, even to ease her troubled mind. He pulled back and removed his arms from her waist. He could see the moisture underneath her eyes and knew that as soon as he walked out the door, she would cry. He ran his thumb and wiped away the moisture already there.

With no more words they could possibly say that could ease their troubled minds, Harry turned and walked towards the door. He didn't look back as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He turned back and leaned his head against the oak wood and closed his eyes. He could hear her sobs, smell the faintness of tears mixed with the comforting scent of her skin.

Once he composed himself he turned and made his way to the Forbidden Forest. He stuck to the shadows and the silence of the grounds and made it to the forest borders. With his mind set to finish this war, he passed the border and traveled through the thickness of the forest, using his hearing to find the camp where Voldemort was located.


	28. Snake versus Wolf

-1Snake versus Wolf

He found the base hidden deep within the forbidden forest. He watched as Voldemort gloated to his followers. The smug, vile monster was proud of his work. Anger burned through his veins as he watched the few Death Eaters and Voldemort.

That un-human man was the cause of everyone's suffering. All Harry had to do was kill him. Before he could do that he needed to find Voldemort's pet. His senses were jumbled and he couldn't track the snake. He couldn't see her near Voldemort. Perhaps she was hunting further in the woods. Only if he could get passed Voldemort without being noticed.

"I know you're there boy. Don't forget how we are one," Voldemort called out.

With a curse under his breath he stepped out and boldly walked to the heart of the camp.

"Brave is the fool yet he walks into death's waiting hands," Voldemort said, his hands raised in welcome.

"That's because fools have no brains," One of the masked Death Eaters spoke.

"Silence!" Voldemort snapped.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco called from his cage.

Harry looked over at the blonde. He was in some sort of cage and didn't look so well. His blond hair was hanging in his face instead of being slicked back. His clothes were torn and stained by dirt and grim.

"Ah yes. Young Malfoy asks a fine question. What brings the prey to the lion's den?" Voldemort asked.

"I came to end this," He answered.

He looked Voldemort in the eye and saw fear. Voldemort was afraid of him which sparked hope. If Voldemort was afraid then Harry could win this.

"End it we shall," Voldemort said raising his arm, wand in hand. The Death Eaters backed away to give them room. "Draw your wand," Voldemort demanded.

Harry didn't move for he had no wand to draw. "You come unarmed?" Voldemort asked. Harry could smell his fear. "What game do you play?" Voldemort continued asking questions.

"This ends tonight," Harry spoke before moving.

The energy gathered in his legs and he used that to propel him forward. He closed the distance between himself and Voldemort. He lifted Voldemort off his feet and they crashed to the ground.

Voldemort's wand slipped from his hand as they landed. He didn't let him catch his breath as he brought his fist down hard. Blood sprayed from Voldemort's 'nose'. Harry continued to pound Voldemort's face as the vile monster reached for his wand.

A flash of red and he was tossed into the air. He landed with a thud and quickly moved to his feet. It was then he saw what he was really looking for, Nagini. Another red flash came his way and he dodged, rolling back into the thickness of the trees. He moved quickly, his focus never leaving the sight of his prize.

It was like he was on the battlefield of muggles fighting. Behind him the ground would explode and dirt would rain down. Trees would split sending splinters everywhere. Blood filled Harry's nostrils as he moved closer to his objective. He heard Nagini speak but the sounds of battle prevented Voldemort from hearing her cry for help.

Harry pounced with the knowledge 'Do more than it can heal'. Nagini wrapped herself around his body and tightened. He felt a few ribs crack from the pressure. He held back a howl as a few more snapped. With a growl he reached for her head. His hands found either side of her jaws.

Nagini clamped her jaw down and her fangs ripped into his palms. His grip was set and with his might he pulled. Her jaw slowly parted. The further back he pulled the more he felt her jaw break. Within seconds he had ripped her head in two. Wanting to make sure he completed the job, he ripped her head right off the body.

Voldemort still stood in the center of the camp, enraged. Harry picked up the snakes head and tossed both pieces into the camp ground. He saw Voldemort's horrified expression as he realized what he was looking at. Harry stepped forward, through the tress and back into the camp center.

"Potter," Voldemort spoke with venom.

"Riddle," He spat back with just as much hatred.

Voldemort suddenly smiled and lowered his wand. It confused him as to why he would retreat his action. He grunted and looked down. The sight before him stunned him. He saw blood and lots of it spilling from the torn flesh that still held the blade. He wasn't looking at the hilt but the edge of the sword.

His blood burned and his vision swam. A warm liquid fought its way up his throat and dribbled from his lips. Numbly he watched as the blood that spilled from his lips mixed with the blood that spilled from his abdomen. The blade slipped back into his chest and out his back.

He fell to his knees and gripped at the wound. Blood overflowed his finger tips and continued to spill onto the cold hard ground. He saw the veins in his hands. His skin had paled and he could feel his heart slow. He came to terms that he was dying. The blade that pierced his skin was made of silver and there was no way for him to heal from this.

He didn't have the strength to hold himself upright. Spitting out more blood, he fell the rest of the way to the ground. He rolled onto his back unable to bear the scent of his own blood. He looked up into the cold blue eyes of his former friend.

"Sorry Harry. This had to be done," Draco spoke. Harry wasn't able to understand the meaning of his words. The edge of his vision darkened and his breathing was shallow.

He couldn't focus and as he closed his eyes the last thing he heard, "A brutal way to die but none more fitting for the boy who lived."


	29. Death becomes him

-1Chapter Twenty Nine- Death becomes him

The doors to the great hall burst open and the devil himself walked in. The hall erupted into chaos and spells bounced everywhere. Green flashes and red flashes collided. Death Eaters fell as did some students. No one was able to stop Voldemort from getting in. The fighting ceased when the werewolves came in. Silence filled the hall from fear and Voldemort smiled in victory.

"Now that I have your attention, I suggest you listen." Voldemort's voice rang out through the great hall.

Draco stepped forward, bloody sword in hand. "Draco? How did you get free?" Ginny asked stepping forward. Draco stopped himself from rushing to her side. She was bleeding from her temple and was hardly holding herself up.

"Draco here has proved his loyalty," Voldemort said, his smile wide.

"Care to explain?" Ron asked with a glare. How he ever allowed his sister to date that traitor. He would kill Draco with his bare hands.

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort exclaimed.

The great hall erupted into whispers and disbelief. Hermione stepped forward, "I don't believe you."

A group of Death Eaters parted and a rougher looking man stepped through the parted crowd. In his arms was Harry. "Is his body enough proof for you mud blood?" Voldemort asked.

The body in the mans arms didn't move to Hermione's defense. There was no way Harry was faking especially when the man dropped Harry on the floor. After a few seconds belief really sank in as a pool of blood surrounded the area around Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. Ron stopped her from rushing to his side.

"Now I suggest you all do as I tell you or I will unleash hell upon you all," Voldemort spoke, his voice ringing out in the great hall that was dead silent.

All eyes were on Harry's body that remained unmoving. The silence was broken by sobs as Hermione clutched onto Ron. The werewolves and death eaters moved further into the great hall leaving the bloody mess of Harry Potter to their backside. Voldemort immediately moved the key players to the front and lined them up. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus and Tonks all stood tall.

"The key players in Harry's life shall be the first to die in the new age. Any last words?" Voldemort asked raising his wand.

"I have something to say," A voice spoke from behind them all. Voldemort turned in disbelief. The death eaters and werewolves turned and stared wide eyed. Before them was Harry Potter in all of his gory.

"How? You were stabbed with silver," Voldemort managed to speak. Harry simply smirked.

"Draco finish him," Voldemort demanded.

Draco turned to Voldemort and grinned. He dropped his sword and turned to join Ginny. Voldemort screamed in rage and fired the first spell. Draco fell at Ginny's feet. A roar erupted through the hall and before both sides knew what was happening, a black mass was tearing through the death eaters. Harry had shed all humanity and fully changed. Screams of terror split the silence as death eaters were ripped to shreds. Bodies laid strewn and blood splattered the floors.

Harry was a killing machine as war erupted throughout the great hall. Everyone else realized what was happening and began to attack as well. Many bodies fell from both sides. As the last werewolf fell, Harry released a horrid howl. A few seconds later a worn

and bleeding Harry stood, only clad in ripped jeans. Voldemort was the last standing.

"Harry Potter, the bloody boy who won't die!" Voldemort screamed before chuckling. "I have precautions. You can't kill me." He let out a manacle laugh.

"Actually, Draco helped me fix that," Harry revealed.

"I'm sorry?" Voldemort asked confused.

"After I killed your pet all that was left of the Horcruxes…was me. Draco killed me and took care of that," Harry continued.

"Then how are you alive?" Voldemort asked.

"Scares you, doesn't it? The great Lord Voldemort brought to his knees." Harry said.

He hunched over and let out a growl. Voldemort raised his wand and began to fire. Harry moved faster than anyone had seen him move. Voldemort fired spells and tried to keep up with where Harry moved. Next thing Voldemort knew, his wand was flying across the room and he had a pair of strong hands around his neck.

"Riddle, your end has come. No more death, no more blood spill, no more pain. It's over," Harry said.

With a growl and a twist, Voldemort lay dead. Harry reared back and released a pain filled howl. Hermione stepped forward and watched as he struggled to gain his composure. His body slowly softened to his normal rock hard mass, and his eyes returned to its comforting green. What she saw behind his eyes held no comfort. She wasn't looking at the same Harry that she fell in love with, nor the same Harry that she had made love with.

"Harry?" Ron asked stepping forward.

His best friend fell to his knees and then fell the rest of the way to the blood stained marble floors. The hall was silent.


	30. What's to come?

What's to come

What's to come?

Hermione sat next to Harry's bedside. He'd been moved to the hospital wing after the fight was over. She refused to leave his side. He needed her, she knew that by the way he had looked at her. His eyes had held a different emotion in them, one she hadn't seen before, and in that moment where their gazes met she didn't know who he was.

He had been so scared of becoming a monster that she feared he'd let everything go to win this war. She couldn't forget the howl he'd released. It was like he was releasing his humanity. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red and puffy. She simply sat there and prayed that her Harry would be the one to wake up.

Everyone downstairs was celebrating and mourning the loss of the warriors who had fallen. Neville had died while protecting a fellow student. Colin, Lee, and Padma had all fallen at the hands of evil. Even Draco had fallen but the curse he was hit with hadn't killed him. Draco suffered the worst fate but at least he was alive. Ginny was so grateful that he was still alive. Draco's legs had been blown off.

Remus, Snape, Tonks, and McGonagall had moved the dead to be prepared for burial. The Great Hall had been cleaned back to perfection. Voldemort's body had been destroyed properly according to Snape. The war was over and the losses were counted. Few Death Eaters escaped but the Order would hunt them down in time.

The outside world knew of Harry's success and reporters were showing up with camera men to get pictures and their story. Partying was happening everywhere. The war was over and the boy who lived was now known as the man who conquered evil.

The only ones not celebrating were Ginny and Hermione. They refused to leave the sides of their men. Remus and Tonks had stayed by Hermione's side but she insisted they go and celebrate. When Harry woke up they'd be the first to know and they would join in on the celebration.

A week after the event, people still partied and rejoiced. No one was living in fear. The reaming Death Eaters were in hiding. Werewolves were nearly extinct…well the evil ones. Draco had woken and gone home with Ginny and the Weasley's. They were going to help him get better. Hermione was happy that Ginny had Draco back. Her red haired friend had been so heart broken and was looking worse for the wear. She was pretty sure she didn't look any better.

Many would come and visit her and Harry but he still hadn't woken up. They figured he was in a mental battle to gain control over his body again. Remus had explained that Harry had let go of his control to let the monster out so he'd have the strength to defeat Voldemort. Now it was only a matter of time to see if her Harry would win out and return to her. If not the wolf would gain control and a darker Harry would walk in their world. Basically they were waiting to see if a good Harry would wake up or a bad Harry.

Hermione wanted nothing more than for her Harry to wake up. To hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. To assure her that he would never leave her again and they can have the life they dreamed of. The waiting was killing her. She sat there day and night simply praying and never letting his hand go.

His body jerked and spasmed on the bed. He let out a grown and then a growl. Hermione jumped to his side. It had been weeks and this was the first sign of movement. He thrashed and kicked. She dodged and kept out of the way of his jerks. He wouldn't be aware if he hurt her.

He continued to growl and moan. She broke down into sobs. She couldn't do anything. Harry was battling for control and she didn't know who was winning. The nurse ran out and was equally as helpful. Nothing could be done but wait to see which Harry woke up. Remus was called and he and Tonks arrived moments later.

Minutes passed and finally his movements stopped. She could feel her heartbeat stop as she waited to see if his eyes opened. If he smiled to her with love and compassion. Finally, after what seemed like forever he opened his eyes.

"Harry?" She spoke first, her voice cracked.

He looked to her and she could see the still raging battle going on inside of him.

"Hermione," He answered.

His eyes softened along with his facial features. He looked pleased to see her. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her and not letting her go.

He looked around the room and noticed who else stood there. His gaze hardened as he stared everyone down. Remus moved to step forward but when their eyes connected Remus stepped back and literally seemed frightened. If he had a tail it would have been tucked between his legs. Tonks equally felt wary and pulled Remus out of the room along with Madam Promfery.

"What is it Remus?" Tonks asked.

"He's not the same Harry. He's an alpha male now. A powerful werewolf," Remus answered not making eye contact with anyone.

"But he seems fine. He didn't hurt Hermione like we thought he would," Tonks said.

"That's because she's his mate. To hurt her would kill him. He'll be the same Harry to her cause she holds his heart and soul. They are literally soul mates. But when she's not around to keep him in check, then we must be worried," Remus said.

"So what do we do?" Madam Promfery asked.

"We stand by and wait. Only time will tell," Remus said.

Hermione pulled back for air after taking hold of Harry's face and showing him how much she missed and loved him. He let out a small moan from her lack of contact. He missed her kisses.

"I love you Harry," She said.

He rested his forehead against hers and let out a deep breath.

"I love you. I'm never letting you go," He said.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his thick locks of hair, "I just want to take you home and not let you out of my sight."

"That won't be a problem cause I'm never leaving your side again. Now that the war is over, we have the rest of our lives to live in peace. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He said his voice husky from the lack of use of the last few weeks. To Hermione it was incredibly sexy.

"What are you saying?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

It was Harry's eyes, his soul, that familiar comfort she got when gazing into those brilliant orbs of his.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He asked.

Her breath caught and a huge smile formed on her face.

"Yes, Harry, I'll marry you," She answered.

He smiled for the first time in forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Their future laid ahead of them and to Hermione it was a bright future.

The End


End file.
